Superficial Revival
by Entellygense
Summary: As if being revived in my twelve year old body wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with a Japanese speaking caretaker. I can only speak English. FML. SI/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Superficial Revival**

* * *

 **As if being revived in my twelve year old body wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with a Japanese speaking caretaker. I can only speak English. SI/OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Pocchari**_

* * *

They all went tense. It was the strongest chakra strike they've ever felt. Well, besides Naruto's of course, but it was still in its range. "So you all felt that as well," The Sandaime spoke as he closed his eyes and laid his chin on his knuckles. "You two, go check it out. Report to me using your radios." He said, pointing at Gai and Kakashi.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Kakashi spoke for the two and Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma bowed. When Gai and Kakashi was outside the Hokage's door, Kakashi sighed, "Great I'm with you..."

"Let's work together, Copy Cat Ninja!" Gai said smiling, showing all his perfect, straight, white teeth. And in not even in a second, it went 'TING!' And there goes his thumbs up.

"It's not like I have a choice anyway," Kakashi said with another sigh and started out of the Hokage's office, Gai following him glowing with youthfulness.

* * *

"... A child?"

"Kakashi, Kakashi," Gai said shaking his head, "This isn't a child, this is a preteen; a preteen glowing with youthfulness!"

"How can she possibly be glowing with youthfulness if she's is unconscious?" Kakashi deadpanned. He could hardly even feel her chakra; he didn't even know it was there. Maybe she was dead…

"I can feel it through her teeny veins..." Gai said, with a fist up and a screwed up face meant for encouragement. Kakashi only rolled his eyes, and made sure he could be heard on his radio which was attached to his ear.

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi spoke as he shook his head and Gai's antics. He was too busy trying to check for her pulse and making her look "youthful" by... molding her face.

"Ah, this is he," The raspy old voice of the Hokage spoke on the other end.

"There is a girl, I'm guessing between the age of ten through twelve with dark skin, and black hair. Beside her is a green backpack with… who knows what in it. Despite the burst of chakra, there's hardly any chakra surrounding her," he explained, a frown etched on his face, hidden behind his mask.

The Sandaime hummed. "Take her to the infirmary for an examination. I will meet you there."

"Yes Lord Hokage," he spoke firmly. "I'll get her," Kakashi added, already having the obsidian haired female in his arms.

"Ah, so youthful Kakashi!" Gai said, grinning while giving him a thumbs up, "I bet I could beat you there, giving you a five second head start!" Of course, there was never a wrong time to challenge his rival, even when carrying a possible dead girl in his rival's arms.

"Mmm... I guess I can put in another point." Kakashi shrugged with a nonchalant attitude.

"On the count of three," Gai stated, ignoring his calm attitude towards his challenge. "One… two… three… _Go!_ " Gai exclaimed, dashing off before realizing that Kakashi already seemed to get a head start. "YOU _UNYOUTHFUL_ CHEATER!" He shouted after his long term rival.

* * *

"So this is the girl you were speaking of?" The sandaime spoke as he eyed the weird girl on the hospital bed with curiosity. She looked weird. Very weird for that matter. She looked like she didn't come from here. Maybe a different culture or so. Maybe from the Lighting Village? Well her skin complexion was in range.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi spoke, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Gai for "cheating." "Said girl was found on the outskirts of the village, just a little wayward beyond the village's gates."

The sandaime straightened up as he blew smoke from his pipe. "Check her bag for any weapons, and see if she has a hitai-ate as well. Kakashi, watch over her until she wake up. I would have Gai also take up this task, but he has a genin team to attend to."

"Yes lord Hokage." They both spoke, simultaneously. Whilst searching her bag, they found nothing but a sketch book, a cold, metallic rectangle, and a package of candy.

* * *

I couldn't feel a thing. Well, maybe I could; my whole body was burning, was the only thing I could feel. Every inch of my body was in pain. It felt like I was in hell, if it was like this anyway. I could barely open my eyes without my eyes flaring with fire. I immediately closed my eyes, ignoring the slight sting. I could've been blinded; who in their rightful mind would put such a blinding light right above a bed?

"Ah, so you're awake."

My eyes closed even tighter in confusion. What language is this? I'm sure I just didn't end up in some kind of foreign country. At least I hope not. God, I had better not. That would make my life hell as the only language I knew was English.

"You're in pain, aren't you?"

Instead of being confused, I tried to analyze his voice. It seemed like a male voice. His voice was comforting, or curious. I don't know... I couldn't even understand a word he was saying.

"It doesn't hurt to talk, you know."

Maybe I should open my eyes and try to talk to him. Or even if I couldn't, I could make hand gestures. I reluctantly opened my eyes, fighting back the pain to close them and I ignored the blinding lights, my eyes slowly adjusting to it. I slowly looked around the room and I blinked. Looking at the items in this God awful room, I could tell that I was in a hospital.

And that's when I noticed the oddly, way too familiar man in my room. He possessed silver, unruly, gravity-defying hair, a metal headband with a leaf symbol carved into it, and a masked face saving for one dull, obsidian colored, lazy eye.

The fuck?

I can't believe a Japanese speaking, attractive cosplayer has come to see me in the hospital! Especially as Kakashi! I'll admit, he's not one of my favorite characters, but he's one of the best looking characters out there. I've even read one Naruto chapter about his face reveal; beneath the mask, he had a little mole on his chin which brought his looks all together.

I began to grin, ignoring the pain on my face. It's the only motion I could do since my body refused to move.

"You're happy? Why?"

My smile faded as I realized he was still speaking Japanese and I couldn't understand a damn word; I couldn't speak to him. My body was refusing to move so hand gestures were out of the question.

"Uh, sorry, I only speak English." I tried, only flinched at the way I sounded. Did I always sound like a baby rat? I mean, I'm sure my voice wasn't this high pitched before.

I ignored how I sounded for the moment and focused on his raised eyebrow. He seems confused as well... He looked like he was thinking about something until he spoke, once again, "Name?"

And again, I remained dumbfounded. I knew nothing of Japanese; all I knew was "konichwa" and maybe a few other words as well. Maybe the easier, commonly used words in anime like "baka" and "aho," stuff like that.

I was pulled out of my personal baby Japanese lesson as he pointed to himself, "Kakashi." Then he pointed to me, like he wanted me to finish. I smirked when he called himself Kakashi. He's not Kakashi. Silly cosplayer.

"Sherri," I stated. I snickered when he attempted to pronounce my name. He said it more like "Cherry." Not to mention he rolled the R. It was cute, I couldn't help but to laugh but immediately stopped when my stomach was in pain.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked, but then I shrugged. I shook my head. "Sherri." I said, smiling, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Cherri."

"Share."

"Chair."

"Ri."

"Rri."

"You will be the death of me."

* * *

I smiled when my cute cosplayer friend came in. He sat down in the chair beside and greeted me with only by my name. And I greeted him with his, "Kakashi." I chuckled to myself. How long was he going to keep this up? He raised an eyebrow at me but I shook my head.

For the past few days, he has been coming in to greet me. I was happy to realize that he kept up his Kakashi cosplay outfit. Lately, he has been teaching me some of his language, and I have been teaching him some of mine. For him, I don't believe it's hard for him to teach me since I know a few Japanese words myself. He was learning so fast that I believed he had the upper-hand. Maybe he studied English before?

So far, Kakashi only knows how to say a couple of greetings. Though they are very much informal, you'd hardly see anyone speaking so formal anyway. Well, at least in America.

I found it funny the way he pronounces things. It's not that the words were ridiculously off or anything, it's just that he'd roll some words here and there, and sometimes pronounce some words wrong. Take the word, "milk" for example. There are no "L's" their alphabet, so it's a given he'd pronounce it differently in English. However, when I say "milk" in Japanese, it sounds like I have a bad case of the weeaboos.

It's also hard for him, I'm guessing, because when he teaches me some words, I often sound weird because of my English accent and sometimes because it sounds like the word has an "L" and/ or a "V" so I put emphasis on it and all he does is sigh and shakes his head.

Sometimes, Kakashi comes in here with some medicine pills but I always reject them. It's weird. Sometimes I wonder if he's actually the nurse trying to make me feel better, but at the same time, he's the only one I've seen so I refused to take pills given to me by a guy I met a few days ago. But that's not the only reason why I don't take them, I just hate pills period; they're too much of a hassle. Even if they were for healing purposes, I'd rather my illness to just go away on its own.

However, I believe he thinks I'm weird because I always reject his pills and he tries to explain what's this and what's that but it never works because he speaks Japanese and I'm the confused American person.

Sometimes he even brings me lunch. Often times, I suspect he puts that weird medicine in my food but other times, I don't. The food looks way too edible to dismiss because of stupid pills.

Other than the cosplayer, I think about my mother when he's away. I think this is her doing, honestly. I mean, she knows my weird obsession with anime, so I'm guessing this is her doing. It's really nice of her to hire these authentic, Japanese cosplayers but last time I checked, we don't have money to blow. At least I'm being kept busy while in this hellhole.

"Etou, Kakashi-senpai," I spoke what little Japanese I knew. "Etou..." Okay. I couldn't finish this sentence due to lack of understanding of the language, but I managed to get by by pointing to his mask. I wouldn't be surprised if he had Sharingan contacts. I'd probably kiss him too. I mean, to go that far for one sick girl is amazing and deserves a kiss. At least on the cheek. Maybe on the lips. He's hot.

Back to the real world and out of watered-down fangirl moment, instead of showing me what was underneath his headband, all he did was smile. For better effects, he did the Kakashi eye smile instead. He put his index finger to his lips. "Secret."

Since it sounded like an English term, I could tell he said secret and I only rolled my eyes with a small pout, "Secret my ass."

Sometime later, I was happy to realize that I was getting released from the hospital. I didn't like staying in one place for so long anyway so a smiled reached my face when Kakashi was here to escort me out of the hospital.

By this time, Kakashi knew a bit of English. I'm surprised he learned quickly in just a few weeks. But there were some books on different languages so I'm not surprised if he actually did studied the language when he left the hospital. If I had said a ten word sentence, he'd probably know more than half of those words, exempting the small baby words.

Anyway, I was surprised to see that I was all better. It was just my legs that were damaged (they felt like they've been stomped on by a wild boar or something) but in just a few weeks, they were back to normal with no pain at all. Surprisingly, I didn't even need a wheelchair. I skipped back and forth in the lobby as I waited for Kakashi to check me out the hospital. I was oddly elated for a seventeen year old to be getting overly excited about some legs. I guess I had the right to, after all, I thought they were terminally damaged.

It'd be surprising if there were some real medical ninja healing me when I was asleep. That would be rather... shocking, to say in the least.

When Kakashi was finally through, he guided me outside the hospital and the word "shocked" wasn't even an accurate term to describe the expression on my face. I mean, this place looks exactly like Konohagakure no Sato. This is unbelievable…

"Big?" He asked me in Japanese with his eye smile. With my mouth slightly gaping like a fish, I barely managed to nod. They even had the Hogake Monument.

I frowned. This is wrong. My mom does not have enough money for all this. Even if she did, she couldn't be able to do all this… it was way too authentic.

"Kakashi," I said in English and looked up at him worried eyes, "please don't tell me that there is a Hokage in that building." I pointed towards the huge building we were suddenly walking towards.

"Uhh..." Kakashi stuttered, searching for the proper English words, "Why would not Hokage be there?" He asked me in broken English and I just slumped my shoulders. Where the hell am I? Where were my friends? Where was my mom and dad? _WHERE'S THE DAMN STREET?!_ Not this fucking dirt path!

* * *

The man sitting in the chair, looking exactly like the Sandaime, sat in his chair, and chewed on a pipe. His eyes held a smile and so did his face. Kakashi was in front of me and I was behind him. A frown certainly on my own face.

While they spoke in Japanese I contemplated things to find my conclusion. This is certainly not the Earth I belonged to. Not one single damned place on earth looks exactly like Konohagakure no Sato. And there wouldn't _or_ shouldn't be a person who looks _exactly_ like Kakashi _and_ wears the same flak jacket and navy blue pants every day. And then there was the Sandaime. No one had smoked a pipe since the 20th century or the 19th. And no one, and I mean no one, could looked like Sandaime himself. Every wrinkle, mole, and liver spot in the positioned perfectly on his face just like in the anime show _Naruto_.

... Yup. I'm in one of those weird fanfictions in which a girl falls into the Narutoverse and gets weird super ninja powers and change the plot for the better, or she's a complete Mary-Sue and has an animal as a sidekick and everybody loves/ hates her and she's married/ a girlfriend to the most strongest and handsomest man here and she gets kidnapped 24/ 7. Besides, who would share information that they know the future? That basically screams "I'm an idiot." Those type of characters must want to be kidnapped and used for their power? And the fact that the stupid Mary Sue talks to whoever how they want to and still manages to survive? Dear Jesus, the possibilities of that character's death go on and on…

"Kakashi, if I happened to jump out that window at this height, what would happen?" I asked him. I managed to make a quick theory. If I died, I most likely came here in an alternate universe. So if I died in said universe, there was a strong possibility that I could go home! There are so many if's about my theory, but it's a theory I'm willing to try.

"You'd die, but why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his face as dull as any other day.

I shrugged. "I have a weird urge to kill myself."

He didn't spare me anymore glances as he continued to talk to the Hokage. While they were talking, I walked towards the window and was ready to jump out until I felt a strong grip on the back of my shirt. This really wasn't funny anymore nor was I enjoying my time as I was before. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be by any kind of ninja nor friends with one. Nothing normal ever happens when this shit occurs to people in those fanfiction stories. It was ridiculous and I _refused_ to take a part in it.

"Don't," he said with a stern voice and I slumped under his grip. "If yourself want to die, you could died in hospital." He stated rather rudely. I could tell he was offended by my suicide attempt.

The Hokage said a few things to Kakashi as he continued to grip the back of my shirt. I could only understand a few articles and a few verbs. Nothing else. Kakashi bowed and dragged me out of the room.

"You value you yourself live?" Kakashi asked and I couldn't help but to snicker at his slip up.

"It's life," I corrected him, "besides, I didn't know where I was until now. And I can't be here. It's wrong for me to be here."

"Why is it so wrong?" He asked me, ignoring me correcting him.

"I... I can't tell you but it's very wrong." I said with a nod. I quickly changed the subject, "So where are we going?"

"Hokage-sama ask me if you a commoner," Kakashi said and turned to me. "I say yes. Since you're young, he asked me do you want to attend academy while there still time. What's your say? Since you don't value your love, you might as well."

I ignored his errors, "I do value my _life_ , not just in this place." I began to massage my temples, "I just have a theory. And no, I rather not be a ninja."

He nodded. "So what's this theory of yours?"

I scratched my head, "I can't tell you; it's one of the reasons why me being here is definitely wrong."

Kakashi sighed, "You're being much hard for a young teen."

"Young teen? I'll have you know that I am seventeen." I said, wagging my finger at him. He only looked at me crazily.

"If I last remembered, seventeen year teens are not four feet high, and chubby." He deadpanned, pinching my cheeks.

I slapped his hand a way with a frown. Now that I can understand him, he's very... He's irritating me. Let's leave it at that. "I have always been short?" I said, rubbing my very much violated cheeks, "Besides, is 'chubby' just another way of trying to call me fat? I thought you were nice. Jeez, Kakashi… do you say shit about me in your language?"

"You stubborn," He spoke, grabbing my hand as he vanished in leaves, me leaving along with him. While doing his little shunshin jutsu, I felt light as a feather and when it ended, however, the weight dropped on me like a rock and I immediately had a headache.

"Don't do that again..." I groaned as I laid on the nearest couch. Turns out, we were at Kakashi's apartment, I'm assuming in the Hatake Clan residence. It wasn't overly messy, sheesh, it wasn't messy at all. It was a nice apartment.

He shrugged as he handed me a mirror. "Here, Pocchari **(1)** , see for self," He gave me a weird nickname and I rolled my eyes. I'll ask him the meaning of it later.

I received the mirror and immediately dropped and I could hear Kakashi sigh. "Another mirror broken..." I could barely hear him say.

I. Am a kid. Once again.

After all those years! Trying my hardest to gain respect and I lost it all because of God knows what! I groaned to myself, sliding of the couch, ignoring my headache. Headaches were the least of my problems now.

"What is happening to me?!"

"Puberty." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

I only gave him a blank stare before frowning for the nth time today, "This isn't funny, Kakashi!" I groaned once more. "I'm twelve again!"

"Again?"

"Yes! Again! Me being twelve happened five fucking years ago!" I shouted, pulling at my hair.

Kakashi pulled my hand away from my hair with a reassuring smile, "Don't kill self over this."

I began to cry. And I'm not the one to cry at all. But... I cried. I cried because I lost my family. I cried because I lost my friends. I cried because there is a high possibility of me being kidnapped and/ or used. I cried because I was in the Narutoverse. I cried because Kakashi made stupid slip ups. I cried because I sounded stupid whilst speaking Japanese. I cried because I was twelve again. I cried because I lost all my respect.

"Can yourself stop crying? I'm uncomfortable." Kakashi said, I could feel his uneasiness just rolling off of him.

I sniffed with a small smile on my face at his uneasiness. "Shut up, Kakashi... If you were in my place you'd be frustrated as well." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Then I are happy I are not," Kakashi muttered as he sat down.

"Quit saying stuff wrong!" I groaned, the urge to cry fading away.

"Well your language is difficulty to learned." He said, scratching the back of his head. I rose an eyebrow.

"You learned most of it in the duration of two weeks." I said. "But hey, you have the sharingan, it helps, right?"

He tensed, narrowing his eyes at me. "How you know?" Dammit, I need to remember not to make any slip ups. But this would be an easy recovery; everyone knows who Kakashi Hatake was.

"I'm not stupid. You're Kakashi Hatake: The Copycat Nin," I said casually, rolling my eyes. "Even an idiot who takes sarcasm seriously could know that."

"Just most weeks ago, you asked what was under my hitai-ate." He said, pointing at his forehead protector.

I sat back coolly. "I didn't realize who you actually were until those weeks ago," I stated vaguely. "I don't often forget faces but I kinda forgot."

"Yourself only twelve. How would've you know of me?" He asked.

"Well for one, you told me your name," I said holding up my index finger, "and for another thing, I am not twelve. I'm seventeen, believe me or not. I've been through puberty and all that other jazz."

Kakashi sighed, not believing my shit. "Where do you come from? You have a weird name, ne?" He asked and all I could do was shrug.

"Where I come from, most of our names don't actually have meanings, unlike yours," I explained, nodding towards him. Before he had the chance to ask me any questions, I spoke. "Let me teach some more English – yours is slightly off."

"Alright," he said, closing his eye, "You could use helping up on your Japanese a lot as well."

"No shit."

"Is that a swear?"

* * *

"Say, where are you going?" I asked Kakashi as he headed towards the door. It was later in the evening and it turns out, I have to stay with the old coot for a while until I'm able to work and pay for my own apartment. Until then, I'm stuck with Kakashi and his petty house sitting. I guess things went down with the Hokage.

"Out. I'm needed for the Hokage," He glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. "Do not leave from this apartment. Do not wander anywhere. _DO NOT_ go in my room. You're welcome to watch TV and raid the fridge."

I grinned when he said the latter. "All I need is the fridge, Kakashi-senpai," I said and nodded and quickly trotted towards the kitchen. He left when I responded. Turns out, all there was were foreign foods I've never tasted or heard of. I groaned. "What's all this shit?!" I said to myself.

I continued to groan as I raided through his cabinets. He never said I couldn't or I could go through it so I might as well. When I found an apple, a red one at that, I settled for it. And I hate red apples. But hey, it was the only thing I saw that wasn't too foreign that it looked inedible.

After eating the apple, I passed the TV. It's probably in Japanese and I was still below an amateur in learning different languages. Instead, I headed towards the spare room that Kakashi had. It was empty. Not anything. I just shrugged and laid out on the floor.

It wasn't long until I began to fall asleep. I was having this wonderful dream about a character, Deidara, meeting my parents. Unfortunately, my father wanted to see Deidara dance so he shot at his feet. Earlier, he thought Deidara was a girl and was confused and began asking me questions.

But that all ended when I could physically feel my temperature rising at a suffocating degree. My breathing became heavier and ragged. I struggled for air. Not only was it burning on the inside, it was burning on the outside.

My breathing came out more like grunts and pants. When it was too much for me to hold in, I screamed as tears flowed down my eyes. I couldn't stop screaming. It felt like hell dropped its load on my body. I was relieved to see that I was becoming unconscious. I guess my body can't take it either and decided to shut down for a while.

Now I knew how microwaved food felt.

* * *

"Hmm..." I hummed in content. I felt that lovely, natural feeling of waking up in the morning with no disturbances and no one waking you up their selves. Just you. It's truly amazing. The feeling was absolutely heaven, I must say.

When I began to sit up, my mood went down south and it was the exact opposite of heaven; it was definitely hell. And I suddenly recalled the events from last night. I... Was I being lit on fire or something? Hell, it's quite possible here; people breathe fire here and there so the theory I had wasn't completely idiotic. But... Kakashi probably secured the apartment or something, knowing him.

"You're up."

I turned my head to realize Kakashi was in the room. I nodded, "Yeah. You must've taken me here?" I asked him.

He nodded as well and took a seat next to the bed I resided in, "My neighbor had informed he heard screams from my apartment. I quickly went in to notice you were knocked out cold. When I picked you up, your body was hot." He said, looking over me for any burns. "It actually burned my hand."

He took off his glove to let me examine his hand I frowned to notice he had superficial burns on his hand. I grimaced, "Sorry. But even I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly I was having this wonderful dream about a hot blonde and bam," I explained calmly, "my body was burning."

"You didn't have to be detailed," he sighed. "I'll have the nurses run you over while I go get some food for you." He said and stood up.

"Oi! Get apples! Green apples! I despise of red apples. They're disgusting," I said and wagged my finger at him.

He chuckled, "And you were seventeen."

"Believe me or not."

* * *

 **A/N: This a revamped version of my story** _ **Do Me Good**_ **. I had it removed from my other account so I could post it on this account, new and improved. The grammar was horrible and so were the details. The grammar is still probably not that great, but let me tell you, it's better than before.**

 **Please, review (-: Criticism is welcomed and hella needed.**

 **(1): Pocchari means "Chubby" in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Superficial Revival**

* * *

 **As if being revived in my twelve year old body wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with a Japanese speaking caretaker. I can only speak English. SI/OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 ** _Language Barriers and Mediation_**

* * *

I couldn't stand not being able to speak their language fluently; it irritated me to no end. It was like knowing how to talk, but being unable to speak at all. Aside from my injuries from the other night, this language barrier was the bane of my existence. The worst part about it was that I could only understand the negative words; the only words I could make out were "ruptured", "deformed", "nonexistent", and "impossible." I thought I'd thank Kakashi for that. He taught me some brutal words so I can threaten people when it looks like they're being rude to me. Sue me.

When Kakashi was finished talking to the nurse, he must've noticed my frown and raised an eyebrow. "I feel disabled." I told him in English, referring to the annoying language barrier.

He shrugged. "I can't help you with that."

My eye twitched. He seemed to be able to get along with my language just fine now. "Yes you can! Teach me your damn language, old man!" I exclaimed. "It's so unfair that I'm such a great teacher and you fucking _suck_ at teaching me your language."

Kakashi looked offended and turned around so I could only see his profile. He scoffed, "No, not with that language. I refuse to teach you anything until you learn to respect your elders."

"Oh fuck you," I frowned at his reference to my insult of his age.

"Watch your language; you're only twelve."

"Ok, whatever!" I was obviously sick of this procrastination. "Just tell me what the nurses said already!"

He raised an expectant eyebrow at me with a humored gleam in his eyes.

I growled. "Would you... _please..._ tell me what the nurses had said." It came out more like a demand than a question, even despite me saying please.

Kakashi gave me his stupid eye smile. "Sure I can, Sherri-chan." This guy...

His silly smile then morphed into something serious. "Turns out, something is wrong with your chakra system." Huh? I never really tapped into my chakra system; general Americans don't really fancy in that category, so why does my chakra system matter now? "It seems nonexistent, but at the same time, it's there. Seems impossible, really."

I nodded, telling him I was listening.

His eyes then narrowed. "It's just raw, untrained chakra flowing through your body. Your chakra had been ruptured and deformed since your arrival. And I have to say, this is the first time I've ever experienced something like this..." He closed his eye with a nod.

I twitched in annoyance. "I'm experiencing it, you idiot."

I sighed, putting my annoyance and irritation of the Copy Cat nin aside. "Do you know what caused it to react this way? Do you know when I will be able to recover? Do I have to train to recover? There's no way I'm becoming a shinobi. I don't care. Shinobi die and I'm not dying so young! Especially at this age! I'm too young for this! Or should I say old…? Anyways, Kakashi, I don't―"

"Hey, hey," he quickly interrupted, sweat forming on his face. "Calm down. I can't understand you if you talk so fast. I only caught the first two questions."

"Good," I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"I don't know what caused your chakra system to act this way, but I do have a theory if I could learn more about your person…" My eyes narrowed at him. "I'm not sure when you'll be able to recover but no medical ninjutsu will be able to heal you. If it comes down to it, you'll have to chakra train, to your chagrin."

My eye twitched uncontrollably and I had half the mind to go on an entire rampage throughout this stupid damned hospital.

* * *

"Snitch."

"How am I snitch?"

"You told the damn Hokage about this and now I bet he wants to 'go and find the best chakra controlling person out in Konoha' so their fatasses can come and teach me and no, I don't sit well with strangers." I said with a stubborn nod.

Relaying what happened for my own aid and sanity, I realized I spent another week in the hospital after what occurred the other night in Kakashi's apartment. They had to assess what the hell was wrong with my malfunctioning body and when they were done, I was finally able to be released. As of now, the old man and I resided in his apartment, indulging in cup ramen.

"Debu-chan **(1)** ," he dragged, "stop being such a pessimist. You sat well with me."

"Stop with all the stupid nicknames," I frowned at him. No doubt, that was him insulting me again. "Nothing good ever happens to me..." I whined. I had to spend three weeks in that God awful hospital when I came to this stupid world, only to go right back again just a day later after my release. Not to mention I can't sit still in one place for so long; two weeks is my limit and that's _with_ company. But even with company, three weeks is just over doing it. I was literally going crazy in that hellhole. I wouldn't doubt if I had foam in my mouth.

"Keep thinking like that, and nothing positive will ever happen," Kakashi said with a gleam in his eyes and I immediately back down, waving my hands in defense. He then smiled. "Good, good."

"I think I hate you…"

He pouted, "And I thought we were becoming good friends…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well do you know who's gonna be training me or whatever? I don't want to be stuck with some weirdo." I asked him hopefully.

"I told the Hokage yesterday," he deadpanned. "Are you sure you're seventeen? You're very impatient." He said looking down at me.

I thought about Sasori and rolled my eyes. If that's me being impatient, I don't know what the hell Sasori was. Inwardly, I scoffed. Impatient my ass.

I laughed dryly, "You'd be surprised. But aside from my controversial age around here, you're a jōnin, right?" I asked him. He nodded, curious as to where this conversation was heading to. "What type? Some jōnin have their own squad of three, I wanna meet your squad."

If I was going to have to stay in this place, I'd have to make the best of it. If anything, meeting the legendary team seven would make this trip a lot better.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm currently not assigned to a squad, but I will very soon. Back at the academy, most kids should be graduating soon," He said then looked at me with a certain gleam in his eye.

Already having an idea what he was thinking about, I poked his eye to regain his attention. When he glared at me, I only shrugged. "Whatcha thinking?" I asked him.

"It's common for civilians not be shinobi, but I sense great potential from you. Why not go to the academy for a test run? "He asked me with a hopeful eye smile.

I chuckled. "Kakashi, I don't know what the hell you're sensing, but it damn well isn't potential. It's probably fear," I muttered the latter more to myself. "If anything, I would be the worst Shinobi you could ever come across. I know a lot of stuff about being ninja and all that jazz, but I won't be able to do it. Besides, my chakra system is fucked up." I smirked.

"Kids have no faith in themselves," he muttered, shaking his head. "How about this: once you get your chakra system fixed and up and running, I'll train you myself."

"Fuck no." I quickly shut that thought down without any hesitation. If Kakashi were to train me, who knows how fucked up Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would turn out. The ending of the series itself was a bit lame, but ended just fine to be screwed with by a regular human from a different dimension. I wasn't messing this up for anything.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at me. "And why not? It'll be more efficient than heading straight to the academy. I think I'd make a great teacher…" Inwardly, I twitched at that statement.

"You are going to have a squad to attend to, like you said." I easily came up with an excuse, closing my eyes. "I don't want to become a distraction."

"I have a solution," Kakashi smiled and I frowned. "The graduation exam isn't until another six months and they aren't planning on any early releases so during that time, you could become my full time student. Plus, it'll be great practice for my own future genin team."

I sighed. "Kakashi—"

"At least do it for me, Sherri-chan," he pouted and gave me a puppy dog stare. It was evident that he was practically begging me and the stare he was giving me—probably adapted from his own ninken—was making me rethink my decision.

It was actually a good solution, for him anyways. He'd get his teacher practice or whatever in six months which was more than enough practice and when it was over, he'd get his awaited genin team and most essentially, I'd be done being his student so I wouldn't distract him.

Damn Kakakashi and his intelligence.

"A-Alright…" I finally gave in and I could tell he was grinning behind that stupid mask of his. "But I fucking swear, if I throw-up more than five times, I'm done."

The man in front of me sweat dropped. "You're _that_ out of shape?"

"I'm a civilian, remember?"

* * *

I tossed the green apple in the air for nth time and caught it perfectly as I leaned against the tree. If anyone were to see me, the image I was giving off was definitely a good one for them to get the hell away from me. Kakashi mentioned how "unapproachable" I looked and that's exactly what I was going for. If any one came up to me, I'd most likely tell them to fuck off as I wasn't in the best of moods. The guy who was supposed to be shaping my chakra system was even later than Kakashi usually was in the mornings whilst going shopping. Of course, I never blamed Kakashi—he thought his teammate was dead and visited him every morning.

Despite him being an irritating old man, he was really considerate, visiting the "dead" and all. That was one of his good qualities amongst the zero he already had. In my eyes, anyway.

"Maybe you should try looking a bit friendlier and I'm sure he or she would be here any minute now," Kakashi said, looking up from his book to give me his signature eye smile. Even though he was smiling, I could tell he was just as annoyed.

"I'm a twelve year old girl. That itself screams friendly, cuddly, and shy."

"Until you open your mouth…"

"I heard that."

"I wasn't trying to hide it."

"Etou…" Our attention suddenly turned towards the man that suddenly waltzed into the training grounds.

Sizing him up, right off the bat, I knew he was from the Hyūga clan from his lilac colored eyes. Aside from his most notable feature, the man that appeared to be in his early or mid-thirties possessed short black hair with long side bangs. He wore the traditional clan garb which made him look just about nameless as the rest of his clan saving for Hinata, Hinabi, and Neji.

The man looked down at the files he had been giving about me then looked between Kakashi and myself. "Since you're with Hatake-san, I'm assuming you're Sherī-chan. I'm Hyūga Seiho, nice to meet you both."

"It's _Sherri_ ," I corrected.

"The pleasure is ours," Kakashi answered for both of us. I guess he didn't trust my mouth just yet and he had the right to. If anything, I was just about ready to grab the nearest thing and beat this watered down Hyūga with it.

"Excuse my tardiness," he apologized while he walked over to me but kept a respectful distance. "I have never been to the Hatake residence so it was a challenge to find."

"Ah, it's fine," Kakashi quickly said with a chuckle as he saw my mouth begin to open, waving the man's worries away. "I'll be with her during her sessions. Sherri-chan here is still an amateur at speaking our native tongue, so I'll be translating when needed."

"So a foreigner?" Seiho said, amazed and looked back to me. "Fascinating! I knew your name sounded a bit abnormal. There's not a lot of people like you; what language do you fancy?"

Understanding most of what he said, I answered him simply put, "English."

"Friendlier," Kakashi reminded me and I rolled my eyes.

However, I assumed Seiho got the gist of our little conversation by Kakashi's chastising attitude. Looking rather uneasy, he laughed it off and approached me. "If it's alright, I'll have to take a look at your chakra system to see what we're dealing with."

"He wants to examine your chakra system," Kakashi easily translated, flipping a page in his book.

"Doesn't it say some stuff about my chakra system in those files?" I questioned Kakashi, in English. "Frankly, I'm tired of being examined."

"Go ahead," Kakashi deadpanned to Seiho.

Inwardly, I sighed as the older man activated his byakugan. His eyes widened with fascination and he seemed greatly moved by my chakra system. After a short examination, he nodded and deactiviated his kekkei genkai. "It's as your documents said, your physical and spiritual energies are colliding with natural energy, ultimately rupturing your chakra system which seems untouched, which is rather surreal."

"Your chakra system is bizarre," Kakashi translated, but he seemed interested as well as he stored his book away. "Your chakra system hasn't been tapped into, however your physical and spiritual energies are interacting with natural energy which shouldn't be happening."

"So what does this mean?" I asked Seiho in Japanese.

"Your body is trying to learn senjutsu **(2)** ," Seiho concluded and I frowned, automatically thinking of three sanin. "It's as if learning senjutsu is the only way your body will calm itself down and get rid of your flares."

"Ok, so how do I go about doing that?" I asked the Hyūga with a raised eyebrow.

"There are a lot of steps and it will take a long time to learn, forget about mastering it completely," Seiho spoke with a frown. "Luckily enough, our clan specializes in meditation and mastered the Kundalini system. The best I can do is to help you master the Kundalini system which will refrain from your physical and spiritual energy from trying to react with natural energy."

"You talk a lot for a Hyūga ," I deadpanned in English.

"Seiho-san here will teach you how to mediate using the Kundalini system which will stop your physical and spiritual energies from reacting with natural energy," Kakashi translated.

"And what if mediation doesn't solve my problem?" I asked him with an accusing stare.

"I know someone who masters in senjutsu," he smiled at me. "If push comes to shove, I can try to get him here around two weeks, max, if he agrees."

Right off the back of my hand, I knew he was talking about Jiraiya and the last thing I needed was two perverts on my hand, fantasizing about what will most likely never happen in their lives anyhow. Hopefully, this mediation thing will solve my problem and my potential problem with a certain white haired sanin.

"Alright, let's hope this works."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm glad this chapter is over. I had to do so much research on senjutsu, chakra, and the Kundalini system (which my knowledge on the Kundalini system is very flawed, having only used google).**

 **Also, chakra is a** _ **real**_ **thing. Everyone has chakra unless they just haven't tapped into it. I don't like when most authors write in their stories that their OC doesn't have chakra; it's there. It might be extremely unnoticeable, but it's there.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following (-: It means a lot and strives me to keep writing!**

 **(1): Debu means Tubby**

 **(2): Sense Sherri comes from an entirely different dimension, she's use to that kind of natural energy. When she was somehow revived into the Naruto world, her body didn't act too kindly to the unknown energy and thus, her physical and spiritual energies trying to react with their world's natural energy. The combination itself (physical, spiritual, and natural energy) is senjutsu and you can't learn it with untrained chakra which is also why her body is flaring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Superficial Revival**

* * *

 **As if being revived in my twelve year old body wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with a Japanese speaking caretaker. I can only speak English. SI/OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 ** _No Ramen, Pls_**

* * *

I wasn't able to start right away on repairing my chakra system, much to my chagrin. Apparently, Seiho said that my body was untrained and wasn't ready for extensive repairing until it was. I could remember that as he told me this, Kakashi had a certain gleam in his eye that made me wanted to puke. Truth be told, in the matter of two weeks, I did end up puking about two times, if not more. If that wasn't a big hint, Kakashi had to train my body to secure my chakra reserves. Said training included laps around the entire Hatake Residence, chin-ups increasing every day, push-ups also increasing every day, sit-ups and everything else that goes up. However, I didn't only do physical exercises; I was forced to also do chakra exercises that included making a leaf stick to my forehead and honestly, I'd rather do chin-ups all my life than that exercise. Alongside of leaf concentration, I also had to practice tree climbing and water walking.

I don't know how Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had the patience for it, but I was struggling and wanted to give up after the second fail. The third time was definitely not the charm, either. It took me two and a half days to completely master the leaf concentration; I stayed up night and day trying to keep a fucking leaf stuck to my forehead. Naruto made it easier than it appeared. Apparently, this exercise made it easier to concentrate which would be essential to meditation.

Next up was chakra climbing; since I had large reserves of untrained chakra, it took me a while to do. Kakashi explained how this exercise would help proper control and total manipulation over my own chakra which seemed ridiculous. Nevertheless, I still practiced the exercise, reluctantly. I remember just as I got the hang of it, he wanted me run up and down trees for _hours._ That was the real part of the exercise—practicing tree climbing for hours. It wasn't easy, but this took me about a few days to get the hang of. I was still a bit wobbly, but I was able to run on trees which was a pretty amazing feat, if you ask me.

Lastly, and the most extenuating part, was water walking. Just as mentioned before, this was just an extra part of tree walking, but harder. The water is always moving—no thanks to the fucking amphibians that live in the water—so the amount of chakra I use has to keep up with the flow of the water and ultimately has to be sustained. Which is all a load of bullshit; who the hell fights on water? 'Till this day, I still haven't mastered water walking.

Aside from training, the only part I actually looked forward to was eating; I wasn't exactly shinobi or whatever, but Kakashi said that we didn't need to diet since training was just enough. That being said, I ate whenever I wanted to, whatever I wanted to.

Kakashi often looked down on me as I would always just eat a bunch of junk food, also commenting how I'm going to be called _Debu-chan_ all my life if I didn't have balance. I merely waved him off. My metabolism wasn't fast, I'll give him that, but all the work out and training I was doing was just enough.

The worst part of all was running into Team Gai, honestly. When they found out I was Kakashi's temporary student, they would _not_ stop trying to get me to train with them. It was a given seeing that Gai and Kakashi were rivals and the latter was the Copy Cat Nin after all. Nevertheless, I was a fucking twelve year old who couldn't even throw a punch without bruising my fist. There was no way I was going to train with the ever-so fast Lee, ruthless Neji, and the experienced-with-weapons-at-twelve Tenten. It wasn't worth it.

Using the excuse that I was fatigue from training always seemed to get me out of it. It was the truth, anyway. However, I knew that excuse wasn't going to work after a while.

Other than Gai's team, Gai himself was actually stoked to see me the first time I saw him and his team out training. He claimed that Kakashi and himself found me and so called raised me the woman I was today. Gai was also happy that I decided to train to nurse myself back to health, claiming it was very youthful of me. Every time he used the term "youthful" I twitched. I would hope he would catch on and find a new and better word to use, but he hasn't yet.

"No." I deadpanned.

I stared down Team Gai in their own training field, not giving up my resolve. I would pass by here every time to stop at the store for a few snacks. I tried switching the time I would go to the store but they seemed to train twenty-four seven. These kids truly had no lives.

"Oh c'mon," Tenten begged. "Just one ten second match each, that's it and we won't ever ask you again!" She bargained and leaned on her humongous fuinjutsu – I suppose – scroll.

"E-Each?" I choked. "Just who do you think I am? Fuck off already."

"Sorry Sherī-chan, but we will not back down this time!" Lee exclaimed, resolve just as determined as my own.

"It's Sherri," I deadpanned. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "What about you, Neji? Wanna fight me too?"

The stuck-up Hyūga scoffed and folded his arms. "Does it look like I want to engage in a brawl with a girl?"

"Misogynist little shit," I snarled. "Say, what kinda underwear do you wear, Neji- _chan_? Most Misogynist act feminine themselves, you know." I smirked as a frown etched deep into his face.

"How dare you talk to a Hyūga like this in your caliber," he scolded, getting into a defensive stance.

"Maa, maa, Neji, it was just a joke," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Calm him down, Tenten. I don't want to fight his pompous ass; he'd maim me in an instant."

"You really could, Neji," Tenten sweatdropped.

"I honestly just want to buy some snacks and head home…" I muttered. "You guys always give me hell. Just let me go home."

"M-Maybe next time then?" Tenten laughed sheepishly as I sulked. "Right guys?"

"It saddens me that we would have missed out on an amazing spar with you, Sherī-chan!" Lee exclaimed, tear ducts seeming to have burst.

"It's Sherri!"

"Not like I wanted to fight her," Neji shrugged.

"Fuck you, you should be honored to fight me," I said in English, yet thanked both Tenten and Lee in Japanese and went on my marry way.

Aside from interacting with Team Guy and my extensive training routines, Kakashi helped my polish up on my Japanese. He would teach me every night just before dinner and sometimes during dinner if I didn't irritate him (the feeling was definitely mutual). In return, I would teach him English which mainly included swears and other informalities—my specialties. Kakashi would often question why I use such "obscene" language and I shrugged, unable to answer to give him a straight answer. My mom never cursed, nor my dad, so I honestly didn't know either.

Currently, we both sat at the small little dinner table, a little wayward from the Kitchen. Kakashi doesn't usually have the time nor the skill to have full course meals, so he occasionally eats ramen during dinner, fruits or vegetables, and sometimes even takeout. "You should start taking me out to eat," I said in English as I opened up a bag of chips.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, drinking a cup of water, mask still on his face. Not once in my two months being with Kakashi have I've seen his face in person. But of course, back in America, I have. I still could remember where his mold would be on the left side of his chin.

"I'm your student," I shrugged. "Don't teachers and students do that type of stuff here?"

"Well, what do you do where you're from?" He countered, breaking his chopsticks and blowing the steam from his ramen.

"That stuff is pretty much frowned upon but good thing it's not here. Take me out to eat, I don't care if it's for ramen."

"But you hate ramen."

"Now you see how bad I want to go out to eat."

"I'll take you," Kakashi said and I looked up with a smile, only to realize he was smiling too. I frowned, already expecting he'd ask for something in return. "Call me sensei from now on and I'll take you."

"No."

"Then no going out to eat."

"That's just shitty," I frowned.

"If you can't do something as simple as add a little honorific to my name, then no, I won't take you," Kakashi argued, turning away to eat his ramen. He knew I wouldn't look anyway (never tried to, anyway), so he never bothered to make sure I was trying to see his face.

I smirked, stuffing a bunch of chips in my mouth. "You just want the entire teaching experience. Kakashi- _sensei_ and all." He didn't respond. "I'm honestly already tired nowadays, the last thing I want you to feel is like a million bucks whilst I'm feeling like a million loads of shit. Not fair, Kakashi."

"Well what do you want?" He asked me, almost reluctantly.

"To go out to eat!" I groaned, slouching in the dining chair. "Junk food is good as hell, but it gets boring if you eat it for too long. Besides, I'm letting you train me for these six months, which should be enough to make you take me out at least once a week."

"Alright, alright, calm down, Debu-chan," he said, patting the air as if that would make me calm down. "I'll start taking you out after your first session with Mr. Seiho."

I frowned and twitched my nose. "Why then?"

Kakashi shrugged and began eating his noodles after they cooled. "You're hostile and disrespectful of those superior to you. You have to learn and adapt to our customs, not just the language. I don't mind you exempting me, but other people such as Mr. Seiho require honorifics and other forms of respect." He lectured and I sweatdropped.

I was careful not to jeopardize the possibility of me going out to eat so I merely nodded and continued to eat my meal full of junk food.

* * *

Luckily enough, I didn't have to wait on the watered down Hyūga. He came minutes after I arrived at the training grounds specifically for the Hatake. I took a bite out of my apple—Kakashi stocked up on green apples, thankfully—and stared him down, or up. Give or take.

"Where's Hatake-san?" Seiho asked me, eyes wandering the grounds with his byakugan.

"Isn't it obvi—" I stopped myself, no matter how much I wanted to talk back. Remembering the deal Kakashi and I made last night, I held my tongue. "H-He's shopping, I guess. He's always late."

"I heard about that," Seiho said with a shrug as he sat down on the grass. He nodded for me to do the same. "I didn't believe it because I wouldn't think a ninja of his caliber would actually be late for anything."

"Kakashi is a surprise," I added my two cents as I sat down on the ground. "We're starting immediately?"

"Not yet; I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's fine." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shoot." I replied as I leaned my cheek on the palm of my hand.

"Have you been given your two weeks of full, proper training? Training included basic exercises and chakra exercises?" Seiho asked me as he took out a little bottle of ink, a weird looking pen, and a scroll. "These chakra exercises can include leaf concentration, tree climbing, and water walking."

I sheer sheet of sweat formed on my face. "I-I mean, I did them, but I didn't master them. This is my first time working with chakra."

"That's fine, Sherri-chan," Seiho said with a soft smile. "As long as you are training your chakra, it's fine. However, I am curious to see how far you have gotten along."

I pulled on my ebony locks in thought. "I mastered leaf concentration, I'm efficient at tree climbing, but stuck at water walking. But I did all three and tried my best."

"That's great, no need to fret. It's an excellent start for you, seeing as you had no background practice." Seiho praised and oddly enough, I beamed at this. Noticing my out of character expression, I felt my face begin to burn. He chuckled, "Never been praised before?"

"I have," I admitted. "It's weird and disgusting, you're supposed to be mean to me."

His face screwed up with confusion. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Nice people disturb me."

"First time I heard someone say that…" he muttered but I managed to hear him. "A-Anyways, since your body is adapting to physical and chakra training, we can get started with meditation."

"Alright then." I shrugged.

"Alright. Well before we start, I'd like to give you a synopsis of the Kudalini System, but we'll call it Aura Body Levels. The first step is unlocking your physical chakras which are the root, belly, and solar plexus, often times called etheric, emotional, and lower mental bodies. Keeping up?" I nodded. "After the physical body, there is the astral body; it isn't necessary for you your situation, but it's necessary to move on to the spiritual bodies. The spiritual bodies are called throat, third eye, and crown chakras. Sometimes they're even called etheric template, celestial body, and ketheric body. However, we'll start at the root chakra, working our way up to solar plexus just for today, ne?" **(1)**

"Matte **(2)** ," I interrupted, shaking my head. "How long is all this going to take?"

"If done with patience and background training – which you've completed – at the maximum, it will take about a month and a few days," Seiho told me.

"What about the minimum?"

"Perhaps a couple of weeks; of course, that _is_ our goal."

"Alright, alright, last question," I said, now sitting up straight. "This isn't gonna like, change my personality, is it? Personally, I like myself _a lot_ and I don't want to end up like those people who've seen the world in a new light."

The Hyūga shrugged. "It depends on the person. Look at your personality, I doubt you'd see the world in a new light."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?"

Seiho sweatdropped. "Alright, let's just get started."

Seiho instructed me to get into a comfortable position whilst sitting Indian style. He told me to close my eyes and clear my mind, only to focus on my lower body which was the root chakra. Whilst doing so, he explained unlocking my root chakra will make meditation easier. Too make the exercise easier, he told me to pretend to do the leaf concentration, just without the lead. Truth be told, it actually did work. I could an abnormal sensation gathered around my lower body. I wanted to exclaim my excitement (I mean, come on, I never mastered anything in that amount of time), but he told me no matter how stoked I get, to always remain focused. By him saying that, I took a good guess that he saw the excited expression on my face.

I don't know how it's been, but I made sure to keep my focus on my lower body. Out of nowhere, Seiho speaks again (for a moment, I thought he left). "Next is your belly chakra; focus all of your attention in the core of your stomach. This part will be as easy as the first since you're meditating on an empty stomach."

I felt my face screw up in confusion but he told me not to speak, only to focus. I could've sworn I ate an apple just before he arrived. Nonetheless, I kept my focus on my stomach. Just as he said, it was as easy as unlocking my root chakra. The two lower chakras seemed to have connected, forming a pleasant sensation.

"Keep this up for a while now," Seiho spoke in a soft voice. "I will instruct you when to open your eyes."

Doing as he instructed, my attention remained focus on the physical energies connected near my lower body. It felt… _amazing_ , to say in the least. I don't know how long I've kept this up, but when Seiho told me to open my eyes, I was confused as to why it was so dark.

"That was excellent, Sherri-chan," Seiho praised me. "As expected—"

"Why the hell is it dark?" I interrupted him with a frown. "It was just noon when you arrived."

"Ah…" Seiho smiled, sheepishly. "Whilst performing this exercise, your mind loses track of time. It's a given since your mind is only focused on unlocking your chakras. Just to inform you, three days have passed already."

"Th-Three days?! Are you fucking with me?" Saying I was appalled was an understatement. Three days couldn't just have passed just like that. It was _impossible!_ I don't care how focused I was, I could have known when the sun was going down just by the lighting in my eyes. He's fucking with me. This watered down Hyūga thinks he can prank me.

"Do you know why unlocking your belly chakra was so easy?" Seiho began to explain. The frown didn't leave my face; if anything, it just got deeper. "It's because you haven't eaten anything since I've arrived a few days ago. It makes it easier to focus within your belly chakra."

"How is that even possible? I think I would have known if I was hungry. Not eating makes me think of food even more!" I exclaimed, just as my stomach growled. I gave him an accusing glare.

"That is what happens when you move from your root chakra to your belly chakra. You must do those two one after the other if you want to master the entire system shortly." He tried to explain.

I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Well that doesn't fully explain why time flew past so damn fast."

Seiho stood up, dusting himself off. I remained sitting on the grown, stubborn as a mule. "It's ignorant to assume that you could master unlocking two chakras in the matter of minutes. I should have told you that earlier, but this exercise is time consuming." He stuck his hand out to me and reluctantly, I took it and stood up.

"Any more questions before this session is officially over?" Seiho asked me.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"Hatake-san should be arriving any minute now," Seiho informed me. "I told him you would unlock the first two chakras in a few days so I believe he will be taking you out this evening."

"'Tis is true." A dark figure mocked as it made its way towards the Hatake training grounds with something square in its hands. I automatically knew it was Kakashi. "I'd like to take my student out, if her session is complete, Seiho-san."

"She did excellent," Seiho praised me for the nth time. "I'm elated for her next session. For now, I'm going to retire for my own compound. Goodnight, Hatake-san, Sherri-chan." We both wished him a goodnight and I turned to Kakashi with a smirk.

"Your student unlocked two of her chakras in just three days," I boasted in English. "I think it's time for me to go out to eat."

"Alright, alright, you win. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that's good."

"Ramen?"

"No."

* * *

 **A/N: Before I say anything, I really want to thank those who reviews, followed, and favorited this story (-: Thank you so much, guys!**

 **Also, I want to mention that when Kakashi and Sherri are by themselves, they speak English which is why Kakashi said Mr. Seiho instead of Seiho-san. There's no direct translation for "-chan" so Kakashi will say his nicknames for Sherri in Japanese.**

 **(1): These are the Aura Body Levels, I'm assuming which are used in the Kudalini system. All I'm using is a picture to help me explain this stuff. Once again, my knowledge on anything chakra related in the real world is extremely flawed so excuse me if you're an expert and I've seem to offend you.**

 **(2): Matte means Wait**


	4. Chapter 4

**Superficial Revival**

* * *

 **As if being revived in my twelve year old body wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with a Japanese speaking caretaker. I can only speak English. SI/OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 ** _Star of the Show_**

* * *

It's been a week since I've unlocked two of my chakras. Seiho and I are working on the fourth one now. The third one was fairly easy and only took me a couple of hours to unlock. It had something to do with my conscious mind which was difficult of course, but it also reminded me of the Leaf Concentration technique so I just made it seem as so and it came out more simple than I made it out to be. After my physical boy chakras have been unlocked, it was time for me to move on to the fourth one which was Astral Body, or "Heart Chakra" which sounded completely lame.

When Seiho was explaining it a few days after I complete my physical chakras, he stated it had something to do with my inner emotions.

Which, again, sounded completely lame.

I never got around to unlocking it, not even in the least bit. Seiho commented how I needed to look inside my heart – I honestly almost threw up from how corny that sounded – and find my inner true self and understand who I am as a person and who I feel for myself. Being the "twelve year old" I was, I voiced my opinions honestly and told Seiho that this entire session was the epitome of lame and that this wasn't some drama show about emotions. That was the worst training session ever and to prove it, Kakashi and I didn't even take me out to eat.

Matter of fact, the cyclops completely dogged me out for being disrespectful like I was his own child. I could remember the conversation like the back of my hand.

"We're not going out to eat, so don't even ask," Kakashi said in perfect English. We were walking back to Kakashi's apartment amongst the Hatake Residence which was fairly large with little to no people living in it besides a few clanless civilians.

"That's totally fine," I responded with a tired shrug. Meditating might've seemed calming, but it took a lot of energy from you and was very tiring. "I wasn't really hungry anyway."

"That was not the point I was making…"

I scoffed, "Be more direct then."

"We talked about being respectful, Debu-chan, did we not? Mr. Seiho is your instructor, he doesn't have to help you." Kakashi began to lecture.

"He actually does," I retorted. "Wasn't he instructed by the Hokage to do so? Besides, he can't go back and turn down the offer when one, he already started so now he has to finish, and two, the something about the Will of Fire? The Hokage would be disappointed."

"Well if that was _me_ , I'd let your chakra flares continue until I get the respect I deserve."

"Respect is earned." I tutted. "Besides, that's actually really mean…" I murmured.

"Did he do anything not to earn respect? He's a middle-aged man, respectful, has kids, and is from the highest branch of his clan."

"So he's _not_ a watered down Hyūga?"

"I've never met such a disrespectful child…" Kakashi sighed, rubbing his forehead as his apartment came into view.

"Good thing I'm not your child," I smirked.

"That's right," Kakashi said with a lighter tone. "That means I have no responsibility as your parent. Find a place to stay at tonight. Come back when you've learn how to respect your superiors."

And that brings me back to where I am today in this _lovely_ evening.

At a ramen shack.

That sold ramen and nothing else.

And I hate ramen.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" The man asked, who I assumed was the owner. "If not, I'm afraid I'd have to ask you to take your business elsewhere. This is strictly no loitering."

I looked up from resting my head on the counter. I'm pretty sure a scowl was painted on my face, but the man was frowning right back at me, most likely sensing hostility. I tried to calm my nerves because in actuality, I wasn't angry; just a bit bothered that Kakashi put me out.

It was my fault, after all.

"Excuse me—"

"Give me at least a glass of water then," I spoke in Japanese. It wasn't perfect, thanks to Kakashi and his laziness, but I came along way these past two months. I was getting there.

The man looked baffled before sighing. "Well, you did order something…" he trailed off, going to the back.

"You sound funny when you talk."

"Well listen here bastard, at least people can understand me **(1)** ," I lashed out, turning to the person who commented on my accent. To my surprise, a tan kid with spiky yellow hair was leaning back with wide eyes. His goggles were cracked and his face looked bruised, but going through the heeling process.

If this was any other kid, I'd apologize immediately and take him out for ice cream, or whatever little kids are into.

But because this was Naruto and he had a really harsh upbringing – all for plot (Kishimoto is one sick person) – I decided not to. I didn't want or need to ruin the plot all because I called a kid a bastard.

Naruto's wide eyes then narrowed down into slits. "What, are you gonna hit me now? Ruin my already cracked goggles? There's never too much, is there?"

I blinked at him. Not out of confusion, but realizing that now that I'm here, it's not just a show. Naruto isn't just a character… he's a person. A kid, for that matter. And abuse is disgusting, especially to kids all because of a fox who is actually just a bitter little shit. I actually feel bad for lashing out…

Maybe a little apology won't destroy the plot completely?

I composed myself as a young girl came out with a glass of water. I thanked her as she turned to Naruto with a concerned look. Naturally, she asked him how'd he get all those bruises blah blah blah and I put two and two together and realized that was Ayame and this was Teuchi's ramen shop.

What a coincidence.

"The real question is," I spoke up, turning to the girl who quickly became annoying, "what is a six year old doing out at ten at night. Don't you have a bedtime?"

"I'm eleven!"

"Aren't you twelve?" Ayame bit back.

"I'm a seventeen year old who most likely died and came to this world in her twelve year old body," I explained with a shrug. "But yeah, I'm twelve, turning thirteen soon though." **(2)**

Ayame solemnly leaned over to Naruto and whispered blatantly, "What is this girl on?"

"So much for a whisper," I retorted and downed the glass of water. Placing the glass of water on the counter, I reached for Naruto who flinched out of habit. I sighed, taking the goggles from his head. "I'll fix them for you as an apology or whatever. They'll be brand new by tomorrow, just meet me back here at ten in the morning."

"Why? You just called me a bastard!" Naruto yelled and Ayame glared at me with narrowed eyes. I made sure to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Didn't I just say as an apology? Do you want them fixed or not?" I argued. I sighed. This is too much for me. First coming into this world with no clue as of their native tongue or how I even got here, secondly stupid chakra flares, thirdly meeting old people, fourthly stupid kids who never seem to shut up and learn to say "Thank you for fixing my goggles, I accept your apology."

How hard was that?

"Y-Yes…" Naruto admitted, shrinking back.

"Alright then," I nodded towards the star of the show, not that he knew that, anyway. "Thanks for the water. I'll be taking my leave. And you, kid, don't forget to be here at ten in the morning. If not, I'm throwing these away." I tossed the goggles in the air for emphasis.

"I'll be here, 'ttebayo!" Naruto grinned.

I bit my lip, trying not to have a heart attack at Naruto saying his catch phrase. I wasn't a diehard Naruto fan, but whilst watching the show itself, the catchphrase was the cutest thing ever, no matter how out of character that sounded for me.

Calming down, I just settled for a smile and walked to the nearest supply shop there was. Luckily, there were a bunch of little shops near Ichiraku's Ramen; naturally, I was bound to find some kind of supply store. Unfortunately, for me, I wasn't able to read Japanese so I just stuck to the signs they had placed on the outside of said shops. Here, there were shops for clothes, food, weapons, furniture, appliances and etc. I didn't see not one shop with paper or pencils, so I stuck with the weapon shop and waltzed right in only to get automatically yelled at.

"Oi, oi, get out. It's almost eleven, AKA, closing time. Can't you read?!" A fairly tall man yelled, scars decorating his face, arms, and shoulders. I'm sure he had more under his clothes as well.

"I actually can't read," I deadpanned.

"Well that's too bad. I'm telling you now, it's closing time," he argued back, placing a hand on his hip.

"I just came here for some glue and paint, you got some of that? It'll be really quick," I practically begged. "I called this kid a bastard, not knowing he was an actual bastard child—parentless, if anything—and now I feel bad so I want to repair his goggles. I won't have time to do it tomorrow."

He peered down into my face, his own holding curiosity and confusion. "What's up with your voice? Why do you sound weird when you talk?"

With a frown, I opened my mouth to retort until someone beat me to it. "Uh, Sherri-chan? What're you doing here so late?"

I recognized the voice with ease and immediately realized it was Tenten. Rapidly, I turned my attention towards her with a hopeful smile. "Tenten, what're you doing here?"

"I work here – family business," Tenten shrugged. "You never answered my question by the way. You're usually home by now with Kakashi-san."

With a sweatdrop, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, Kakashi kinda kicked me out for the night. I was at a ramen shack—"

"But you hate ramen."

"Yeah yeah, anyways. I was at a ramen shack and I called some kid a bastard not knowing he was and I wanna fix his goggles as an apology." I shorthanded. "Have any glue?"

"We're closed," the man repeated firmly.

Tenten laughed sheepishly. "Don't mind my brother; he's strictly business."

" _B-Brother?_ " I choked. Since when did Tenten ever had relatives? Not much about her background is disclosed in the anime or manga, so I guess it's believable she would have a brother unheard of.

"You didn't realize that? A lot of people say we look alike."

I narrowed my eyes at the two siblings, trying to find the similarities. Tenten had really cute, big soft brown eyes and tan skin. Her nose was fairly slim and small and her lips were thin. Her brown hair was usually done in two Chinese buns and she would occasionally wear a Chinese outfit. Staring at her brother, he was extremely tall for an Asian, scars marring every visible place on his body. His metal grey eyes were slender and he possessed cut eyebrows, similar to cat scratches. His nose was long and slim and his lips were also thin. However, his hair was jet black and pulled into a long pony tail.

"Yeah no."

Tenten sighed with a shrug, "Well anyways, what did you come here for? Whadaya need?"

"Green paint and glue? Got some of that?" I asked her with a nervous smile. If they didn't have it, then Naruto, you're fucked.

"Why'd you come to a weapon store for that, anyway," the China girl asked as she bent down behind the counter. When she stood straight, she placed on a counter a small thing of green paint, liquid glue, and two small brushes. "Got the money for it?"

I paled, "K-Kakashi doesn't really—"

"Never mind, I'll pay for it. Just take it," she yawned.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing the bag once she put all few items in said plastic bag.

* * *

I thought I was Sakura for a moment, sitting on this bench at midnight. I don't know how she managed to stay passed out all night when it was cold as hell out here. These are the days I wish I never went out to get my hair cut; long hair would be really beneficial for me right now. Wasting no more time thinking about the temperature, I whipped out the supplies Tenten bought for me and Naruto's cracked goggles.

I looked at the forest green goggles in thought.

Konohagakure isn't the place everyone makes it out to be. I mean, grown men and women bullying an eleven year old, having a thirteen year old kill his entire clan, allowing a thirteen year old to defect with an old grimy man it was foul. I'd honestly rather live in Kumo; it seemed like a good village. I mean, they have two tailed beast who are in full control of said beast, they have Killer B who's lots of fun, Darui who's awesome, Ai who's an arrogant beast, and their residence is just amazing as a whole. Never mind the great security.

I sighed. If I was going to be here, at least send me somewhere where I could be away from the main cast of Naruto.

I started on his goggles without another thought.

When I was finished, I held them up. They looked almost brand new despite the shade of green was darker than the original. If I was Naruto, I'd prefer these anyway. Just for an extra mile, I cleaned off the frames as well. "All new," I muttered, bringing the goggles to my face.

I actually felt pretty good that I repaired Naruto's goggles. Not to mention the sense of "Beyoncé just touched my hand," type of rush considering I just repaired the main character of "Naruto" goggles. It was also weird considering that I called the Beyoncé of this series a bastard. I blame it on my mental reflexes.

Suddenly, I felt a tiny bubble burst where things shouldn't be bursting and realized why my attitude was uglier than usual.

Considering I was twelve again, I most likely just started my period for the first time, once again.

I smirked, thinking about Kakashi kicking me out; it really wasn't my fault, after all. Now I have an excuse not to apologize.

* * *

Making my way to Ichiraku's Ramen, I remembered the terrible time I had sleeping last night and let me say that sleeping on a bench had to be the least comfortable spots I've ever slept on. My least favorite part was the cold air; it was much colder at night than I expected it to be and the thin jacket I had on wasn't enough. I don't think I could make it being homeless not one bit. Silently, I thanked whoever was in the sky that I had a place to stay at – both in this world, and the world I originated from.

Thinking of my world, a lot of questions surged through my brain. I was never a very emotional person as things such as losing family members, break-ups, and puppies being kicked never really affected me. However, on rare occasions, realization would kick in about a week later or so but considering I've been here about two months, I'm confused. I loved both my parents and my siblings and I actually had a good life; both my parents had great jobs so money was never an issue, my siblings were always a party, and I was going to the best college in my state.

I don't seem to miss any of that. I'm guessing realization is taking a bit longer on this ordeal…

Not only questions arrived, but also a sense of pride. I was actually elated nothing "exciting" was happening to me and I didn't end up like most fanfiction OCs, exempting the fact that I'm training out of necessity. The Akatsuki are completely under the radar and I plan on not seeing them up until when Pein comes to invade Konoha which will be extremely painful for me. I have yet – and I'm not ever – going to tell anyone what I know of this world so no one will use me, kidnap me, or kill me. I resent being a shinobi therefore, I can easily escape making bonds with other characters. Well, Kakashi is an exception; if anything, he equates to a foreign roommate I never really wanted. Aside from Kakashi, I was completely good.

This was going better than I expected it to.

"What, you want another water? Maybe a bowl of broth, this time?" A familiar voice sneered and I automatically knew it was the bitter Ayame.

"Wow, I'm here already? That was a short walk…"

" _OI, PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMMIT!_ " The young adult nearly yelled, leaning so far over the counter that she would be able to kiss me if she really wanted to. However, I'm pretty sure she wants to maim me, if anything. "Kids have no respect, bullying other kids and the like…"

"Calm down," I twitched out of irritation. "I fixed his goggles as an apology. What time is it, by the way? He's supposed to be here."

She frowned, but answered, "10: 05."

"Well that brat has five more minutes or I'm outta here."

"But I'm here right here…"

I swung my hand back after being scared half to death by the infamous scratchy voice of Naruto. I frowned as he rubbed his now red cheek. "That's what you get for scaring people," I tutted.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO 'TTEBAYO!"

I sighed, "We don't mean to do a lot of things, kiddo…"

"Where the hell are my goggles," he deadpanned, obviously not finding my comical moment so comic.

I pulled said new and improved goggles from the inside of my jacket and to add emphasis, they even sparkled a little. Inwardly, I thanked the sun for such affects. I tossed the goggles to him effortlessly. Not even having a chance to open my mouth, Naruto grinned and immediately thanked me. "Thank you! I didn't think you were gonna do it, b-but… you did!"

"Not like I would rob some kid's cheap ass goggles anyway," I muttered whilst rubbing the back of my neck. I felt heat rise to my face from the attention I was getting from Naruto, never mind the fact he was practically famous in my world, but the attention itself was too much. I could hardly breathe.

Naruto got quiet after fiddling with the goggles. He looked up to me with curious cerulean eyes, making me blush harder. "Why'd you do it?"

"D-Does that really matter?" I grumbled. "Just take your goggles and go. I've got somewhere I have to be." I turned around, no longer wanting to be in this suffocating atmosphere.

"Chotto matte kudasai! **(3)** " Naruto exclaimed, grabbing ahold of my jacket. "Can you at least tell me your name? That's the least you could answer me, ne? Ne?"

"I have the ability to tell you my name, yes."

"Tell me your name." Naruto was getting sick of my shit, that, I could definitely tell.

"My name is Sherri and for the love of Kami, let go of my fucking jacket," I complained, swatting his hands away. I composed myself with a deep breath. "Is that all? I need to talk to my… guardian – I guess I could say that – about something important and there's blood all over my underwear right now and I'm elated my pants are black so no one can see said blood… God that would be embarrassing…" I muttered the latter in English.

" _YOU HAVE BLOOD IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?! WHY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"_

"Come have a seat, Naruto-chan. I'll tell you all the wonders about puberty," Ayame added her two cents in when I thought she was completely gone.

"I SERIOUSLY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT! I AM BLEEDING!"

"OK I JUST WANTED TO SAY MY NAME IS NARUTO AND THANK YOU FOR REPAIRING MY GOGGLES!"

"Kami Naruto," I sighed. "You're welcome. Am I free to leave?"

"I feel like you guys need to hug," Ayame commented.

"Shut up," I quickly replied. "Anyways, I got some stuff to handle down south so uh, I'll see you when I do, Naruto." Without even giving him or Ayame – thankfully – a chance to reply, I quickly turned around and made my way to the Hatake Residence.

However, on my way to Kakashi's apartment, I passed Konoha's memorial and noticed a certain silver haired shinobi standing at the memorial in complete and utter silence. I stood there for a while and a sense of dread came over me, suddenly feeling empathy for him. I mean, he thinks his friend is dead then he'll have to fight him later on and that is a bummer and a bitch to find out. I opened my mouth to speak, but he noticed my presence in an instinct.

"I'm here every morning," Kakashi began and I saw that as my invitation to saunter right next to him. There were more names on the memorial than shown in the anime. Considering that these people put their lives in danger every single day, I actually expected this. "Sometimes whenever I walk pass here, too."

"Kakashi, please don't make this a sentimental moment," I spoke out. This was an anime and I had the feeling he was going to tell me his life story which I already knew which was only going to prove to be redundant. Besides, I wouldn't want Kakashi tell me something like that anyway – just remembering something as shitty as this is, well, shitty. "You don't have to tell me anything, you know."

"I know," he gave me his famous eye smile. "When you share personal things with other people, it makes them closer and they build a stronger bond."

Feeling completely awkward, I blurted, "Well, I'm on my period. Are we closer yet?"

"Ok Sherri-chan, that was way more personal than I was alluding to."

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

"Always... or Kotex," I hummed, looking between two brands of pads. "Kotex is more expensive, but I always used Always."

"We've been here for at least twenty minutes," Kakashi deadpanned.

"It's pads we're talking about here. It's completely reasonable." I shrugged, paying him no mind as my eyes continued to switch between the two brands.

"I should've brought my book..."

"Thinking about your hentai books," I began, finally looking up at him, "what type of pads does the heroine wear? Or does it not say anything about that?"

Kakashi blushed redder than I thought was humanly possible, "I don't like discussing my books, _especially_ with kids."

"Aw come on _Kaka-sensei_ , I need help," I tried to coax.

Without warning, he just grabbed something from the shelf and dragged me to check out. He placed whatever he grabbed and placed it on the counter with an eye smile, however the woman at the counter looked at him with disappointment. "Kakashi those are tampons and I'm 12," I deadpanned.

His face gradually turned whiter than a sheet of paper.

* * *

 _ **OK SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS. Right when I updated the third chapter, I started on this chapter but stopped 'cause I didn't know exactly what I wanted to happen in this chapter. In the end, it turned out to be funny (my attempt to be humorous, anyway) and you get to see the star of the show as well!**_

 _ **And before assumptions are made, I want to say that making pairings are not the goal of my story but if it happens, it happens. Kakashi and Sherri will not end up together because one, the age difference is way too different, and secondly, Kakashi and Sherri have a potential a father-daughter or brother-sister relationship more than they are willing to admit.**_

 _ **Also, Sherri does not like Naruto – that's just her reaction when seeing someone technically famous. She blushes and tries to cover it with acting mean.**_

 _ **(1): Her reaction is definitely justified as a LOT of foreigners don't like when people comment on their accent because it becomes annoying when you're really trying to learn a different language, but people are continuously pointing out obvious flaws.**_

 _ **(2): Sherri says this as a joke because she knows no one takes her seriously – no one would believe her and she wouldn't provide evidence, either, lol. Kakashi doesn't even believe her when she said she was 17.**_

 _ **(3): Chotto matte kudasai means "Please wait a second," which is the polite version of "matte."**_

 _ **Thanks guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means so much! I won't stop this story until it's completed! Besides, I actually never completed a story anyway. It's my goal.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Superficial Revival**

* * *

 **As if being revived in my twelve year old body wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with a Japanese speaking caretaker. I can only speak English. SI/OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 ** _Icha Icha_**

* * *

"You should really apologize," Kakashi called from his spot on the tree. He had his book in his hand, single eye focused on whatever smutty words were in said book. "You disrespected Seiho's clan and culture. I really shouldn't have to tell you this every time."

"I know," I responded, pushing myself up from the ground, on my last set of push-ups. "I was thinking about it last night. If that was me, I'd go bat-shit crazy. My people get enough shit where I'm from, anyway." I muttered, narrowing my eyes at the clean cut grass just inches from my face.

I pulled myself up again as Kakashi asked a question. "Since you said 'your people,' I'm assuming you have clans where you're from."

I counted down to ten on my last push-up before collapsing to the ground with a huff. "Not so much as clans, but social groups, you know?"

Kakashi clicked his tongue, "Ah, the worse."

"I'm sure it's the worst anywhere else where I'm from; I actually shouldn't be complaining," I shrugged as I stared up above me.

These were just regular training days with Kakashi. We'd go to the training grounds every day at nine in the morning (we negotiated this time because any earlier, I doubt I'd get up in time to train) and I'd do my exercises for chakra training and shaping. We'd have short conversations, occasionally I'd spill about where I'm from just to keep him interested. On special occasions, Kakashi would spar with me. I didn't mind the sparring because I knew he was holding way more back than when he tested his first genin team. Not only that, but it was for fun, in my case – nothing serious as I wouldn't have to use it seriously.

"Well with that attitude, I'm sure you were raised with privileges," Kakashi flipped the page in his book. "Lots of privileges…" I heard him mutter.

I smirked at this, "I guess. But both of my parents worked hard – so much effort was put into putting their kids in a better place where they can have more privileges. Besides," I went on, "where I'm from, it doesn't really matter; you help out your social group as much as you can, even if you are far better off."

"So like a unit?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. I hummed in response and Kakashi only nodded. "Well thinking of units, where's yours? You never really told me about your family or where they might be. We could track them down for you."

Out of the entirety of these two months I've been in this world, no one bothered to question me about it. The people I knew where either interested in knowing how Kakashi and I train, sparring, and my chakra flares. They were never interested in my background. I didn't fret; I didn't need to lie (I really couldn't anyway; I'm sure shinobi could tell if you're lying) because I honestly don't know where they're at. No one would believe me if I told them they were in a totally different universe, anyhow.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I don't even know how I wound up here or where I was, clearly by my foreign language."

"Well, do you know where your home is, at least? No one here speaks your language."

"Far, far away from here, I can say that," I chuckled dryly. "I may never see them again, anyway." I muttered the latter so he wouldn't be able to hear me. "Kakashi-sensei, are you trying to get rid of me? I thought we were strengthening our bonds…" I pouted.

He only sweatdropped and closed his book. Jumping down from the tree, he ran a hand through his head. "Guilty as charged," he played along but then stared down at me. "Now, I'm sure you have business to take care of with Mr. Seiho."

I paled. "Kakashi-sensei, you do realize I'm not good with apologies, right?"

"Ah yes," he eye smiled, "you insulted me whilst trying to apologize yesterday. Job well done, I must say."

"You're no help," I muttered, pulling out the grass in thought. "I know I'm not the nicest person around but you could at least give me pointers on how to apologize."

"You're twelve," the silver haired cyclops deadpanned. "I shouldn't have to teach a twelve year old how to apologize."

"Think of it as training," I smiled at him, closing my eyes.

* * *

The walk to the Hyūga Compound was a nervous one. Apologizing was never my strong points and it hurt the little pride I had compared to everyone else in this world. All I had was my attitude that made me seem strong and aloof, however one little thing as an apology easy broke down those walls and made my hands turn into waterfalls.

"Your hands are dripping."

"You shouldn't say that to a little girl," I quickly retorted, eyes focused on the ground. They began to burn from my lack of closing them. Before I knew it, we were already at said residence. I clenched my teeth; all this walking and I didn't have one thought of what to say.

"Who might you be?" One of the huskier guards on duty in the front gate spoke, staring down at the two of us. Aside from Jūgo, he was the tallest guy I've seen in this show, ever.

"Hatake Kakashi and the girl is Sherri," Kakashi spoke dutifully. "We're here on business with Hyūga Seiho."

"Proof?"

"Huh?"

"Proof," the man growled. "Do you have any proof? The last time someone foreign came in here, Hizashi was killed and Hinata was kidnapped. Besides, henges these days are stronger than ever. You're going to need a lot more than—"

"Hatake-san?" I glanced behind the husky guard to find Neji just behind his own residence's gates. "I'm assuming you're with the girl, if you're here."

"If you mean Sherri-chan, then yes, you are correct," Kakashi nodded towards the teenager. "Is Seiho-san here at the moment? My student has some business she needs to take care of. It won't be nothing but a quick second."

"'If you mean Sherri-chan,'" I repeated with a frown. "What's that supposed to me? Do you guys joke about me behind my back?"

On-lookers blatantly ignored me and Neji began to speak again. "Yes, he's here but not available. He's teaching a class in the," he coughed, "the main house, but I'm sure it will end soon."

"Should we wait inside?" Kakashi questioned.

"You're not even suitable to be making arrangements with these schemers," the guard spat at Neji.

"Hey, calm down, he was just trying to clear things up for you," I crossed my arms over my flat chest which will soon grow into something a bit more pleasing to the eye. "Kakashi's the real deal, unless you wanna test out that Sharingan that's hiding underneath his hitai-ate."

"Sherri-chan you really shouldn't throw me into your threats like that." Kakashi deadpanned with a sweatdropped.

"Nor should she be sticking up for me," Neji glared at me as if I was the one degrading him. "I am a member of the branch family – my fate is sealed in that one sentence. I don't need your help."

I winced. Neji just wasn't ruthless, but this guy was hooked on fate during this time period – something that didn't cross my mind not once. My lips drew into a thin line; no more talking for me.

On the other hand, Kakashi sighed. "Excuse my student and her attitude, we're working on that," he chuckled humorlessly. "However, I believe it shouldn't be a problem if we were allowed to wait outside the gates, would it? At least until Seiho-san is available to see us."

The Hyūga grunted, crossing his arms. "I got my eyes on you both. One slick move and it's over."

I twitched in irritation. I didn't really realize people said corny things like that until I got here. People in this series didn't play around with their quotes. Hopefully, I never say something like that.

I leaned against the brick wall supporting the gate whilst Kakashi mimicked me and whipped out his book. I smirked and cocked my head back. "You don't like talking about your smut, but you can read it out in public?" I teased in English.

"Want more training?"

"…No?"

"Didn't think so," Kakashi said, blatantly turning the page.

"What the hell were you two just speaking?" The husky body guard peers into my face with shifty lilac eyes.

I frowned as I could feel his body heat radiating off of him; the closeness was making me uncomfortable. "Kami, learn some personal space, would you?" I snapped, turning my head upwards to get away from him, only to feel the heat on my neck. I was careful not to touch him or it might've been _'over for me.'_ "Besides, I'm a foreigner; I was speaking my language to Kakashi which I taught him. In return, he taught me his language – or this nation's – as well."

"Well translate," he stood straight, eyes glaring furiously into my own I thought my eyes were going to explode.

"I commented on his smutty book," I frowned deeper, crossing my arms. "Happy?"

"Smutty book?" The guard glanced over to Kakashi's unbothered form and noticed the orange book in his hands. " _You read Icha Icha too?_ "

"Well this certainly just got a bit more interesting," Kakashi commented, glancing up at the Guard to give him his eye smile. Inwardly, I knew he was stoked to have another fan to fanboy with, but outwardly he remained distant and aloof.

I really wish I had my iPod and some headphones right now.

* * *

I don't know what exactly happened, but Kakashi and the Guard – whose name I learned was Gudo – went from having a total fanboy rampage on Icha Icha to me training with Neji in the Hyūga Compound. It seems as Kakashi found him a new friend and the only thing I discovered is that I was going to be more sore than usual in the mornings, never mind the new bruises on my arms, no thanks to Neji.

"Kakashi-sensei could you at least tell him to tone it down a bit?!" I shouted, holding my arms up in front of me to block Neji's oncoming attacks. This kid seriously didn't know when to stop. "I'm a fucking amateur, dammit!" I rolled on the ground, causing Neji to strike an empty spot in the grass.

Quickly standing up, I glanced at Kakashi only to realize he was too caught up in his new friend to even pay attention to his own endangered student. Suddenly, I went from glancing at my sensei, to having the shit slapped right out of me. "Neji! I'm a girl! Go easy on me!" I shouted, tears from my pain forming in my eyes. That excuse seemed to always work with my older brother…

"Never look away from your opponent!" Neji argued, a frown evident on his face. He completely ignored the girl comment. "You're almost as weak as Hinata – weaker than that, even." I didn't even pay attention to his attempt of an insult as she does become a well formidable kunoichi in due time.

"I didn't know you'd be that fast," I rubbed my bruised cheek, wiping my away the forming tears in my eyes with my other hand.

"Don't underestimate your opponent, idiot," Neji growled. "Honestly, what is Hatake-san teaching you?"

"Oi, don't berate Kakashi," I was quick to retort. "My chakra system is fucked up right now so he can't properly train me – I can't learn anything special unless you count lapping around an entire compound something to brag about."

"I was training more vigorously than that when I was five."

"Ok, Neji, when I was five, I played with barbies," I deadpanned.

"Barbies?"

"Dolls that had explosives in them. Training techniques."

"Liar."

"You know it," I winked, only to get punched in the gut. I heaved, and ended up clutching my stomach on the ground. I felt the overbearing urge to throw-up all of my organs. How could a thirteen year old punch that strong? "D-Dammit Neji! What was that for?!"

"I never said training was over."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY SENSEI!" I shouted at him, tears swelling in my eyes once again. I groaned. "I think I'm gonna puke…"

"Hold it in." Neji demanded, towering above me as I remained on the ground holding my stomach.

"N-No one can do—" and there goes my third time puking during training or whatever Neji wants to call this. This was definitely not training. It was more like "abuse-the-little-girl-who-can't-even-fight." He was most definitely Piccolo and I was kid Gohan. However, I could seriously _die_ of this type of training.

"Ka-Kakashi…" I muttered in English, wiping my mouth and sitting up on the ground, "that was strike three… t-two more strikes."

"Doesn't count." He called from his place on the porch in Japanese, not even bothered to look up at me.

"Why the hell not?!" I shouted at him but he paid me no mind. I grit my teeth in annoyance and glared at Neji. He looked down on me with a raised eyebrow. "You'd make a terrible sensei." I blurted.

"Not like I wanted to become one," he shrugged.

"HOW CAN I HURT YOU?"

"E-Etou…?" I recognized that watered down voice and easily knew it was Seiho. "What's going on here?" The man looked between the conversing perverts, Neji and myself, and the pile of muck made by yours truly on the grass.

"NEJI BEAT ME UP!" I shouted, pointing at the blank faced culprit.

"Neji-kun, shouldn't you be over at the Branch?" Seiho questioned. "Your assistance isn't need as of now and you've completely maimed my student." He was mocking him.

"F-Forgive me," Neji almost growled out with a bow. He hated the Main house, anyone could tell, but the kid knew his place. If that was me, there's no way in Hell I'd let some old man talk to me that way. I would've retaliated for Neji, but he doesn't want my help. Besides, it would be best if I didn't help him anyway. That's Naruto's job.

I began to bite my lip. I'm a total idiot.

I was screwing around with Neji all this time without a care in the world. Hopefully this doesn't affect the future and he sticks with being "Fate is the key" until Naruto fucks him up. I need to learn to stay away from the main cast. This wasn't going so well for me.

"Sherri-chan, are you alright?" Seiho asked once Neji left the Main house's training grounds. He lent me his hand, and reluctantly, I took it. A wave of guilt washed over me and my face began to burn as I remembered the reason Kakashi and I came here in the first place. "Would you like to get cleaned up? You could use our personal bathhouse and I'm positive we have a spare yukata or two…" he trailed.

"A-Actually, Seiho-san," I coughed, feeling my face burn even hotter. "I-I've c-came to a-apologize for yesterday… or the day before, I don't know... I forgot," I began to ramble but quickly stopped myself. "A-Anyways… I-I wanted to say sorry for that day. I-I disrespected your clan and your culture and that was way out of line. If someone were to do the same to me, I honestly would be pissed as hell so I'm surprised you're not… Plus, I—"

Seiho began to chuckle and he placed his hand on my head, ruffling my short ebony locks. I was confused and the blush completely vanished from my face. What the hell was so funny? "You were frustrated, I understand," Seiho said with a kind smile. "Unlocking your heart chakra can put you in a very emotional state which varies from being a complete romantic, to being utterly rude which is ok. It's the hardest to unlock because it's that bridge between your physical and spiritual chakras."

"O-Oh…" was all I could muster up after that information overload and inwardly translating. "So… does that mean you forgive me…?"

He only laughed a bit more, making my blush return. "How about you go clean up and we can continue unlocking your chakras."

"Take a bath here?" I asked for clarification.

Seiho shrugged, "I don't see why not. Unless Kakashi has a—"

"Don't even ask him," I deadpanned. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Seiho smiled at me. "I'll make sure a clean set of clothing is prepared for you."

* * *

"Well, this is different," I spoke more to myself as I walked into a part of their main house. The room was decorated with pillows as seats and the smell on incense was entirely too strong that I thought the scent itself was beating up my nose. Not only that, but there was this huge gong placed in the middle of the room against the wall. I knew I would be staying here for my chakra training instead of going back to the Hatake Residence.

I sauntered over towards Seiho whose eyes was closed in a meditation position. Instead of walking, I ended up shuffling towards him. I wasn't use to wearing yukata's and their tight fitting – wearing something a bit more loose fitting seemed the way to go.

Confused, I sat down in front of him, hoping he would at least open his eyes, but he didn't. Waiting for Seiho, I glanced around the room once more for Kakashi. Considering he wasn't there, he probably went home or something. Tapping into your chakras did take a while and I'm sure he didn't want to wait around.

"Mimic my posture," Seiho spoke abruptly, causing me to jump.

I blinked a few times before getting into the meditation position and closing my eyes. The first step was to clear your mind. This wasn't easy because every time I would think of the most random things, but thanks to the Leaf Concentration, it didn't take but what felt like a few minutes to do. I tapped into all three of my physical chakras and felt a bit lighter. This feeling was normal, but every time I would do so, it would seem as if it was my first time doing so. My eyes remained closed and I remembered the first time Seiho wanted me to tap into my Heart Chakra. If I remembered correctly, he wanted me to focus on my heart and emotions.

Naturally, the first thing that came to mind was my family and almost immediately, a flood of memories came rushing back to me, some I even completely forgotten.

It felt like I was in a dream, recalling my old memories. A lucid dream, at that. I could remember myself just turning two reaching up for my dad so I could blow out the candles to my Teletubies birthday cake. He slightly bounced me in his arms as you would do an infant. He whispered in my ear, "Make a wish, Sherri. It's your second one, so make it bigger than the last."

It wasn't a big wish at all; it was simple, if anything. I could remember seeing my father's face every day exhausted – even when he had a day's full of rest! His normally jovial hazel eyes turned into a murky brown color. He grew stress lines on his cheeks and forehead. Generally, my father looked terrible. It was borderline depressing to see him put up such a façade despite his face showing otherwise.

So I remembered the wish. I wish for his happiness, utter relaxation and peace. I'm sure my two year old mind simplified it to just his happiness, but now that my vocabulary has reached certain levels, that's exactly what I wanted to wish for.

More memories resurfaced and inwardly, I began to smile.

I was eight and my brother was ten. He was watching Dragon Ball whilst I was playing whatever game I could find on the computer. Casually, I would glance at the TV and frown. "That looks really lame." I remembered myself saying.

"Stop looking at it then," was his emotionless retort, drawn into the TV.

"I can't help myself," I laughed. "People like to look at lame stuff to see if it gets any lamer."

"That comeback was lame."

"I know, I tried to get my comeback to match yours. Seems like it worked," I laughed, making him laugh as well.

No matter how much I said I disliked anime, I found myself watching it almost endlessly. My brother went on nonstop about how he got me into anime and how I should be thanking him. I never did. Almost every other day, we would argue about which anime is the best and what character can defeat some other character. There was never a dull day with him.

And just like that, so many other memories came and a mixture of emotions washed over me. There were memories that made me want to completely bawl my eyes whilst others I wanted to just kick back and laugh the entire day. But overall, this made me realize how bad I missed my family. I missed my tired old dad who would always try to put on an act just for his kids. I miss my mother who worked as an accountant and could make it home just in time to be the perfect housewife for her kids and husband. I missed my annoying older brother who would tease me whenever he had the chance and I missed our little debates. I missed my little brother who was even more annoying than the oldest, but he always manages to make us both laugh and smile.

It might've taken two months, but realization definitely hit me, and it hit me harder than expected.

"Congratulations, Sherri-chan. You've unlocked your Heart Chakra." Seiho's voice broke my concentration and I quickly opened my eyes to see him smiling. Kakashi was sitting right next to him, giving me a thumbs up and his eye smile.

I wanted to smile. I was elated that I passed this challenge. I wasn't an emotional person so anything emotional that I had to deal with has never been dealt with until now. I wanted to cry and smile at the same time. Smile because I was happy, yet cry because of my family. I touched my cheeks, just now recognizing how they were already wet.

"W-What the hell?" I stammered.

"When you unlock your heart chakra," Seiho began, "you're so wrapped inside of your inner emotions and conflict, you don't notice what you're doing on the outside."

"One day you're crying and the next, you were smiling," Kakashi commented. "It was a weird sight to see."

I hummed, wiping my cheeks with the sleeves of my yukata. I almost forgot I even had it on. "I forgot time flies when we're doing this. How many days did this take?" I asked.

"Two and a half," the Hyūga answered. "Quicker than most. I must say, Kakashi and I are definitely proud of you."

"I think we should all go out to eat," Kakashi chimed, smiling. "All on Seiho."

" _N-Nani?_ "

"Agreed," I laughed, trying to get over how much my face was beginning to burn.

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

* * *

I sunk down in the steaming hot water with a sigh. I never been in a bathhouse; I never understood why strangers would take a bath in public but now that I'm experiencing it, I see why people like it so much. This has got to be the best bath I've taken in a while.

I blinked owlishly as I saw a pale girl standing near the door way with a towel covering her body. Her face grew inhumanly red and she immediately looked away from me. "I-I didn't know th-there was someone in h-here! G-Gomenesai!" She exclaimed and ran out the bathhouse in embarrassment.

Great. It was Hinata. Next thing you know I might even see the entire Akatsuki pop out of nowhere with my luck.

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

* * *

Kakashi blinked, alarmed when he saw his student shedding tears with closed eyes. He has never seen her cry before beside the time when she was first released from the hospital. She was such an emotionally detached person that this nearly shocked him. "Is she alright?" He asked, concerned for his student.

Seiho nodded with a gentle smile on his face. "This is perfectly normal," he chuckled. "It amazes me to see that you care for her enough to concern yourself with her tears. The shinobi I know wouldn't take a second glance at Sherri-chan."

Kakashi hummed, stuffing his nose in his book. Of course he was concerned. After all, two months is all that is needed to grow bonds with someone, especially if they live together. Seiho only chuckled at his response.

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

* * *

"You're so generous, Seiho-san," Kakashi teased as he grabbed a piece of steak from the hibachi in front of them.

Seiho sulked as he stared down at his nearly empty wallet. "I don't get paid enough… But…" he looked at Kakashi as he was about to remove his mask to consume his steak.

"Don't even try it," I stated, noticing Seiho was interested in what was behind Kakashi's mask. "Trust me, you'll never get to see it no matter how hard you try." I immediately thought of when the legendary Team Seven wasted their blood, sweat, and tears just to see what was under Kakashi's mask only to find a lighter colored mask. Honestly, I have to applaud Kakashi; he's a hell of a good troll.

"What a bummer."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Seiho acknowledged Sherri as his student :o But how'd you guys like Neji? Is he OoC? I'm really trying to keep the characters in character as best as I can._**

 ** _In response to Ox King's review, I have to say that everyone here doesn't share the same sense of humour as you do plus, it's all for character development (-: Not every OC has to be nice, respectful, sweet, kind, etc._**

 ** _Aside from that, I'm actually going to start including Omakes because they are so short, simple, and fun to right. Plus, it's like a little short excerpt that happened between the mini time skips (like when Sherri took a bath, etc)_**

 ** _I have a LOT planned for this story so hopefully you guys stick around to witness it!_**

 ** _Thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following!_**

 ** _BEFORE I GO, I JUST REALIZED SHINO LOOKS SO AMAZING IN THE EPILOGUE LIKE OSGNISOINRSG_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Superficial Revival**

* * *

 **As if being revived in my twelve year old body wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with a Japanese speaking caretaker. I can only speak English. SI/OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 ** _Billboard Brow_**

* * *

 _My brother shook his wet curly hair deliberately right next to me. He laughed as I frowned and shoved him playfully. I opened a packaged oatmeal cream pie as he began to speak. "Come play with us, man. You're totally missing out." Silas tried to coax._

" _No way," I quickly dismissed the thought of playing in the water park with a bunch of kids – though my little brother was fifteen._

 _My mother decided it was a great time to get away from our personal lives and take a break. She suggested we all go to a water park meant for all ages, but all I saw was kids. Both of my parents set up a vacant table with a clichéd plaid picnic blanket and I set up the food. Silas and Stephen – my older brother – were out in the water annoying random kids and splashing each other. Occasionally, my dad would look glance at his children, then get right back to setting up the table. Apparently, Silas wanted me to join as well, coming over to drench me in his wet hair._

" _Besides, we're not even finished setting up the table," I tutted. I honestly just didn't want to play with a bunch of strangers. I looked up at my dad with a small smile. "However, Dad, you should be a substitute for me. I think mom and I can handle setting things up over here."_

" _She's right, Scott," my mom piped, also wanting him to go enjoy himself. "We can handle it. We'll call you guys when it's time to eat." With a gentle smile, she did this really cute head tilt my dad always fell victim to._

" _You guys are the best," he smiled back, quickly kissing my mother and ruffling my hair._

I was curled into a ball, unable to sleep. Yesterday's exercise hit me on a really strong level and I guess this was me breaking down – bawling my eyes out, major headaches, and the longing of home. Just thinking about all the memories that resurfaced… I wish there was a way I could somehow put them back and lock them away. I know there was no way back to my own world; two months here and the thought of my own world no longer resurfaced because it's nearly impossible. I don't even know how I even got here in the first place.

I wish things were less confusing. I wish things were explained on a silver platter. I wish life wasn't as complicated. I wish life didn't throw nonsense at you and just expect you to figure it out. I wish life didn't give me lemons; there's no way I can make lemonade out of this situation.

And it was impossible to throw them back at life because _who exactly is life?_

Hopefully, someone can find this life person so I can beat the shit out of him.

I sighed, wiping the tears from my face for the nth time. I knew the tears were just going to keep falling, so I don't even know why I bothered to even wipe them in the first place. I turned around and closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep. I really needed it.

* * *

Kakashi passed by the spare room he had in his apartment paused. He knew Sherri had a rough day yesterday; he was sure anyone would if old emotions and memories resurfaced. He was more than certain that those memories and emotions were tied to her family. Though always vaguely answered questions related to her family or dodged them, the tears she shed from yesterday was more than enough to prove that she loved and cared for her family deeply.

At the same time, it almost felt like she was running away from her family.

Kakashi sighed. His student was a confusing girl. Sometimes he wished she could be a bit more simple and straight forward but he knew that was never going to happen.

Without another though, the cyclops crack opened her door to see her sleeping with a tear stained red face. He waltzed right in and sat in a wooden chair near the corner. He stared at his student, hoping she would find comfort in her sleep.

His eyes narrowed when she began to stir around and twitch. The aura in the room changed quickly and Kakashi tensed. Sherri began to whimper and grunt and that's when Kakashi felt a shift in her chakra. He cursed underneath his breath and quickly picked the little girl up in his arms. He used his body flicker technique to instantly transport him to the hospital.

The girls' screams alarmed everyone, never mind the man that popped up out of nowhere. Sherri was becoming a regular here at the hospital, no thanks to her flares. The nurse at the front desk quickly had her placed in a vacant room. Soon, a few of those who were lower class medics were healing Sherri's burned skin and calming her down by soothing her chakra.

When matters died down, the nurse who first examined Sherri when she first arrived in Konoha entered the room. The first thing the green haired women did was sigh. "I honestly thought she wouldn't have any more flares. She was doing so swell."

"Her chakra is still untrained," Kakashi commented. "When her chakra is trained, I'm sure that will lessen her trips to the hospital."

"Hopefully," the nurse sighed. She quickly left; the only reason she came in was to check on the pair. Sherri was breathing normally and thanks to the nurses, her skin was back to normal and so was her chakra levels. Now use to this, she should be ready to go home by the time she wakes up, fortunately for Sherri. The girl loathed hospitals.

Unexpectedly, the door opened and in came a man dressed in fine robes and a white and red hat, immediately signaling he was a man of important. Said man's face was decorated with wrinkles and age spots. The pipe in his mouth wasn't exactly helping his condition either.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi stood up abruptly, bowing to him. "What brings you here so suddenly?"

"The last time I've seen you both was two months ago," the Hokage noted. "I wanted to see how you both were doing. Seeing that she's in the hospital, I would say she isn't so well."

"Just a flare, sir," Kakashi sat back down when Sarutobi merely nodded towards him. "Aside from her random chakra flares, she's been well. Both physical and mental training has been taking place and she's improving. Soon enough, I'm sure I can actually began teaching her."

"That's right," Sarutobi chuckled. "She's your test run as a student. How is she during conditioning?"

"She was doing horridly at first," Kakashi admitted. "She's probably never trained a day in her life. However, she's improving. For her state, I'm sure running two laps around an entire compound is something to brag about." He nearly chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll transform her into a well formidable kunoichi." The Hokage gently smiled at Kakashi, however, the latter sweatdropped.

"Sherri-chan isn't entirely interested in the idea of becoming a shinobi," Kakashi admitted.

The elderly man frowned a bit. "I sense so much potential from her."

Kakashi inwardly nodded; it was the same thing he said to her a while back. "Hopefully these six months of training will manage to change her mind. Learning techniques often excites young students."

"You're not planning to teach her your chidori, are you?" The Hokage asked with a questionable risen brow.

"It will definitely put a strain on her," Kakashi commented. "Depending on her chakra nature, I'd like to teach her some of the jutsus I've gathered when the time comes, of course. For now, we're sticking to basic conditioning and chakra exercises."

"Well then," the Hokage started for the door, "I cannot wait to see how far she'll come along." With those parting words and a smile, the Hokage left Sherri's room.

Kakashi exhaled breaths he didn't realize he was even holding. He glanced at Sherri with shifty, accusing eyes. "Maa, wake up already, seriously," he muttered, pulling out his Icha Icha.

* * *

" _For the last time Silas, get the fuck out!" I shouted, throwing a pillow from my bed square in his face. Unfortunately, the sporty kid caught said pillow and grinned at me. I sulked. "Seriously, what do you get out of bothering me?"_

 _I was in my room with my laptop in my lap attempting to watch Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun in peace but my brother would barge right on in acting like a total goober. I haven't even gotten five minutes into the show without him coming in my room to distract me. The second time he did it, I got slapped in the face with cold, wet baloney._

 _That didn't end well – for him at least – as I had him drenched him water mixed with hot sauce._

" _It's fun bothering you," he chuckled, waltzing inside of my room like he owned the place. "Plus, you curse louder every time I come in here; I wanna see if mom or dad will yell at you."_

 _I frowned. "Well, now that I know what you're up to, it's not gonna happen. You can leave now."_

" _Nope~!" He grinned._

" _Seriously, what the hell do you want?!" I shouted, shoving my laptop out of my lap. He was way too annoying for his own good. There's no way he would be able to get a girlfriend like this; he'd drive her mad!_

" _Nothing~!" He chimed in a sing-song voice._

 _If this were an anime, I would've sweatdropped already._

" _Silas, honey," I heard my mom call from the steps. I'm sure Silas did as well. "Come with me to the store. We need some cabbage."_

 _If there's anything most annoying in the world, I was going to the store with my mother. She might've just said cabbage, but there's no way she would be getting_ just _cabbage. It's likely she'll stop at every single department in whatever store she's going to; she'll take hours, no doubt._

 _I grinned in triumph, "Have fun, Si~las~,"_

" _Bitch…" he muttered before leaving my room._

I peeked open my eyes and there was that familiar blinding light I was suddenly starting to get used to. Lights above a bed? I knew I was in the hospital, most likely from my chakra flares. Konoha really need to do some remodeling because this was ridiculous. Aside from the hospital's stupidity, I figured my trips to the hospital could be lessened if we Kakashi kept a medical nin somewhere near me at all times.

I sighed, barely managing to sit up. As Shikamaru would put it, what a drag.

"You laugh in your sleep," I heard Kakashi's voice pipe from the side of me. "Kinda creepy if you ask me. Never mind it's a child laughing in their sleep…"

"Good thing I didn't ask you," I deadpanned. "Besides, it's all Seiho's fault…"

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed, just barely glancing at me before flipping a page in his book. He's had that book for a while, he's probably finished it about three times already. Apparently, he never gets bored of it.

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about yesterday and Seiho's training with my Heart Chakra. "It triggered some of my memories – some I even forgot I had. It's, uh," I stammered, twisting my short hair with my index finger, "it's really affecting me."

"The emotionally detached twelve year old is actually feeling… _gloomy_?" Kakashi teased impassively. "This certainly is an amazing feat."

"Haha, you certainly got jokes," I deadpanned for the nth time. "On a serious note, I wonder if there's some way I can actually repress these memories. I don't need them in the way of my chakra training – I wouldn't even be able to concentrate…"

"I think I can pave a way for your suggestion," Kakashi piped.

I blinked owlishly. "N-Never mind." Kakashi has way too many connections for a guy who's so aloof. Besides, there's no way in Hell a Yamanaka is looking into my mind. That's just hell waiting to break loose and I'd be a fool to give a Yamanaka the key to Hell's gates.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't want a Yamanaka looking inside my mind," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "That's just being nosey and I think it's rude."

"No one can top your rudeness."

"You should try to learn how to be slick because that wasn't a very slick comment at all."

"Wasn't trying to be."

"Hurt my feelings, why don't you."

"You have those?"

* * *

 _It was unusually hot; not even the white tank top and shorts I was wearing could make me feel any cooler. I was fanning myself with paper fan whilst my two brother were making themselves even hotter by playing football with my father. However, my mother was tending to our small range garden that had an adorable white fence guarding it._

" _Sherri, you're not doing anything, are you?" My mom called from the back of our backyard._

" _Besides fanning myself – which is keeping me alive by a very slim string – but other than that, nothing," I answered her, just struggling to breathe._

" _Come help me tend to the garden," she said._

" _Man…" I dragged, standing up. Standing was already too much as is._

"Hey, watch it!" A girl voice exclaimed, shoving me aside, most likely to save herself from falling. Instead of her falling, it was me who fell to my doom, aka, the ground.

I must've been lost in my memories again. This is becoming more difficult than I imagined. Who knew I would've been so lost in my thoughts I forgot I was even walking? I cursed underneath my breath before rubbing the haziness from my eyes. Looking up, I realized there was a pink haired girl staring down at me with a fierce look in her eyes. What really caught my attention was her forehead. Ino wasn't kidding… It was just as big as a billboard. There was no hiding that sucker.

"Sorry," I apologized, standing up and dusting myself off. "Your forehead reflected the sun's light and I got blinded."

"That's enough out of you," Kakashi sighed, grabbing my hand and dragging me along. I smirked when Sakura was left standing there, mouth agape. "You're not even nice to kids? What a shame."

"You're not even nice to me," I replied impassively.

"It's vice versa."

"So where are we going?" I asked, switching the subject.

Just as I was released from the hospital, I've just been following Kakashi this entire time without a clue where we were going. If anything we were most likely going to Seiho to get this little problem of mine fixed. Not only I found it to be a nuisance, but Kakashi most likely did too. It was going to prove to be a blight in my conditioning, after all. Of course, Kakashi wasn't going to have that and he would've problem hit me even harder than Neji did.

"Home," Kakashi answered as he let go off my hand. "The last thing we need is you running into another child."

"Why home? Shouldn't we go see Seiho to get rid of this problem?" I countered.

"After a few days, yes," he replied, clucking his tongue. "For now, we'll see where this will take us. You just now unlocked your fourth chakra level so you could take a break. My theory is maybe your memories will calm down once you're fond of them and you're use to how your emotions work. Afterwards, we could set up a time with Seiho to continue unlocking the remaining three chakras."

"But I know how my emotions work, Kakashi-sensei," I chimed. "When I get happy, I smile. When I get sad, I cry. When I get mad, I curse. Simple."

"So you're mad all the time?"

"N-No, but—"

"After living with you and observing you for the last two months, I've realized that when you're elated, you either grin, blush, and curse – or a mixture of all three. When you're sad, you cry silently, most likely when you're alone. Lastly, it's rare for you to get mad because you're such a composed person, however, I'm going to take a wild guess and say when you do get mad, all hell breaks loose, but in the end, you'll apologize, whether you're at fault or not."

"Eh~?" I chimed, screwing my face up. It was like he knew me since day one. "That's just creepy."

"That's just me being a shinobi," Kakashi crinkled his eye, and I sweatdropped. "Maybe further down the road I can teach you."

"Isn't it just observing? How hard could that be?"

"It's more difficult than that, Sherri-chan. When you're a shinobi, you have to learn these type of things; it'll prove to be beneficial during a fight and training sessions."

"Good thing I'm not a shinobi, then. I don't even know how that word got in my vocabulary." I shut him down instantly. He doesn't know the position I'll be putting myself in if I were to ever become a ninja. That's just me setting myself up to become the casual OC who wants to change the plot – even by default. Strangely enough, it seems as if Konohagakure just… does that to you. The Will of Fire is definitely something else.

"You should be rambunctious and excited to be a ninja, just like every other twelve year old," Kakashi sulked.

"And you should be an understanding adult and realize I don't want to put my life in danger," I retorted.

"Touché."

Soon enough, Kakashi's apartment was insight and to make things a bit quicker, he used his body flicker technique so that we'd be in the apartment. Of course, I wasn't use to such jutsu and I immediately reprimanded him when I got my marbles back together.

Days passed by as if I was sleep the entire time. I was bother frustrating and relieving at the same time. It was the latter because the memories calmed me down half the time and put me in a state where I was oddly, well, normal, if anything. There were no more quirky and witty comebacks nor were there any retorts. If anything, this was a great time for Kakashi. However, that didn't stop the water works from happening every now and then during the day. Of course, I would be in my lonesome. I never had the courage to cry in public – it was just too embarrassing for me.

On the other hand, it was frustrating. Random memories pop in my mind throughout the day and put me in a daze and I blank out. One moment I'm eating with Team Gai and the next I'm debating with my brother about which anime is the best. The next moment I'm doing laps around the Hatake Compound then I find myself comforting my dad. There was no in-between. Either I was daydreaming, or I was out in the "real" world. Plus, the transition was terrifying. I would occasionally run into things, get shoved, get maimed (I don't even know why I put myself near Neji in the first place), get yelled out, and worst of all, get _lectured_.

These days were becoming something else for me and were a struggle to get through. Kakashi's theory only proved to be a bunch of bullshit. My memories haven't calmed down one bit. If anything, I get memories more frequently. Plus, I never knew what Kakashi meant when he mentioned me getting use to my emotions; I wasn't a stranger to any of my emotions. I knew them like the back of my hand – Kakashi just managed to explain my emotions better than I did.

No matter how that sentence sounded, I was well acquainted with my emotions.

Luckily, the time had come when it was time to see Seiho. I was unusually elated to see Seiho. Not because he probably had a solution for my problem, either. The last time I've seen Seiho, he made me feel like I was actually his student. He was kind in the situations I wouldn't even think of being nice. He always praised me and guided me. At first, I just thought he was an unnamed, watered down Hyūga but after spending time with him, being in his presence made me feel like I was his own daughter.

I looked up at Kakashi who was walking at my pace, both of us heading towards the training grounds, made for the Hatake, to meet up with Seiho. It might often seem as if Kakashi and I don't get along due to the constant and witty comebacks we always have towards each other, but I think we make a great combo. And even when we do talk back to each other, I enjoy it. I can admit, he's nothing like Seiho and would make a terrible father due to his aloofness, but he would make a great, annoying older brother.

Just thinking about this, I quickly made the connections. Seiho was the substitution for my father whilst Kakashi was the substitution for my older brother. Maybe the substitutions would somehow repress the memories I have with the family members that match with them? It's just a theory.

"You've been staring at me for quite a while," Kakashi commented, then pointing at his face. "Is there something on my face? Mou, that's embarrassing. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"There's nothing on your face," I piped, looking away from Kakashi. "I mean, no one can really see your face anyway."

"Hm? Oh," he chimed. "Sometimes I forget I'm wearing my mask."

I sweatdropped. "I'm going to pretend like you never said that. It seriously ruins your image."

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

"Hatake-san," Seiho started, scratching his cheek. Kakashi glanced up from his book to stare at the blushing Hyūga. He only raised an eyebrow and Seiho twitched a bit. "W-We're friends, right? I mean, we've been training Sherri-chan for about three weeks which is enough to befriend someone, ne?"

Kakashi hummed a bit before looking back at his book. "When you put it that way, I guess so."

"And friends tell each other secrets, right?"

"I can't spoil the end of the book for you, sorry. You must read it for yourself."

"N-No, that's not what I was alluding to," Seiho waved his hands. "I've just been really curious about what's under your mask lately. Sherri-chan told me it's not worth it because even she has never seen you without your mask, but honestly, that made me even more curious…"

"That's all you wanted?" Kakashi asked, closing his book. "You could've just asked, Seiho-san."

Kakashi lightly gripped his mask and Seiho was leaning over the restaurant's table in excitement. He would be the first to know what's under Kakashi's mask. He would become the Hyūga everyone looked up to because he got to see something they never would. Kakashi was a mystery and not even the child he lived with knew much about him. This was definitely an amazing feat.

"Under this mask is…" Kakashi pulled down the navy blue mask just to show a grey colored mask, "is another mask." He smiled at the man whose face hit the table in disappointment.

"What a letdown…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter was a doozy to write because I didn't know what I wanted to happen in this chapter. I had two possibilities and this one seemed like the best one.**_

 _ **Here, you get to see Sherri's memories of her family and her relationship between this arc's main characters which are Kakashi, and Seiho.**_

 _ **I don't think there's much to explain in this chapter. It's just a follow up to the last chapter and the effects of tapping into her Heart Chakra had on her.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be a short timeskip so heads up.**_

 ** _ALSO! Though Sakura made a quick cameo appearance, this was in no way bashing Sakura; I don't fancy ffs that bash characters. Sherri will often make snarky remarks at basically any character she sees as long as they don't have the potential to kill her right then and there. She's smarter than that._**

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It encourages me to continue writing! (-:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Superficial Revival**

* * *

 **As if being revived in my twelve year old body wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with a Japanese speaking caretaker. I can only speak English. SI/OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Sadist King**_

* * *

Meeting up with Seiho only proved that my theory was right, and Kakashi's theory was wrong. Inwardly, I began to keep score and I was definitely in the lead. Seiho explained the variations of unlocking the Heart Chakra and apparently, there was a certain gap that needed to be filled. He didn't need to go deeper into an explanation because I immediately knew what the gap was. Losing my family was that gap that needed to be filled. He also went stated that there's no way I could repress these memories, but need to make new, impressive ones.

Somehow, that hurt me inwardly. It hurt me that I would have to replace my old memories with a façade of new ones. I compared Seiho to my father and Kakashi to my older brother but they will never compare to my actual brother and father.

I was reluctant to the idea, and completely rejected it. There wasn't a way I could just replace my memories with pseudo copycats. However, more than I was willing to admit, I was already doing just that. Weeks passed and I found myself going out to eat with Kakashi and Seiho, constantly getting into confrontations with Neji (and getting beat up by him every now and then), and attempting to get out sparring with Team Gai as a whole.

Unbeknownst to me, my memories of my authentic family began to dwindle up until Seiho asked me about it. I admitted I wasn't happy I was practically forgetting about my family, but I was progressing and in this world, progress is what really matters. If you remain static in this highly adaptive and dynamic world, you get cut down quickly whether mentally or physically. Personally, I was in favor of remaining dynamic.

Aside from my resurfacing memories, unlocking my chakra was going well. It was bit more complicated than the three physical chakras, but I managed to unlock them in a reasonable amount of time. The first two were fairly simple compared to the final one; the first couple didn't take me much but a week to unlock whilst the last one took me an entire week and half. It frustrated me to no end, but when I finally unlocked, a wave of calamity and relief washed over me.

I didn't see the world in a "new light," but there was a distinct boost in my morale since then.

Plus, Seiho and Kakashi took me out to a popular buffet that day and we didn't leave until midnight. It was one of the best night's I've had since coming into this world. The two older males even had a debate over who was the best sensei and asked for my opinion, which I skillfully dodged. However, we were almost kicked out for the ruckus we were causing, no thanks to them. There was seriously never a dull moment with Kakashi and Seiho.

My chakra flares have stopped indefinitely, thankfully. In the past month and a half, I've only had six chakra flares, AKA, six trips to the hospital. Luckily, the excruciating burning that seemed to last for a millennium stopped, hopefully to never return again.

Ever since my chakra training with Seiho came to an end, Kakashi took his training up a few notches, to my chagrin. Basic conditioning became a survival mission every single day and sparring was introduced. I don't think Kakashi considered that I was a twelve year old civilian – I was almost tempted to say sparring with Kakashi was worse than Neji mutilating me. When he introduced sparring, I noted the fact he mentioned " _light_ sparring" not "let's-fight-like-I'm-the-guy-who-killed-your-best-friend sparring." There was a difference and I don't think he realized it.

Every now and then, I could actually realize my growth in sparring with Kakashi as his jabs became easier to dodge and I would land a few hits on him here and there. But with the cyclops, you could never win; anytime he realized I was becoming use to his spars, he would increase the difficulty by going a bit faster or hitting harder than anyone would ever expect (which earned me a few bruises).

The only part I was actually stoked – and scared for my life – for was using kunai and shuriken. At first, we practiced aiming and accuracy which I was utter shit at. I've always known Kakashi for being such a composed person, but I've never seen him get so frustrated whilst teaching me accuracy and precision with kunai and shuriken. In the end, I improved but it wasn't near perfect; it was just barely considered "good." After lesson one of using weapons, Kakashi insisted that we include them in our spars. I was extremely hesitant at first, but he was sure not to injure me too bad. Getting a few cuts and scrapes were inevitable, but it was better than being completely marred.

All in all, these past four months were exciting. **(1)**

Well, up until now.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei," I called from my spot on the ground. My body was decorated in light flesh wounds, nothing serious. Kakashi and I finished a quick sparring session as he mentioned that he had other plans for us today. I was curious, but with Kakashi being Kakashi, I was also wary. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh this?" He asked, holding up the brown fluff and walked closer. He squatted down to my level and shoved whatever he had in my face. "It's a rabbit. Cute, ne?"

"Considering it's all in my face, I can't even get a good look," I retorted, moving back a little. And it was true, Kakashi had an adorable caramel colored rabbit in his hands and I couldn't help but to coo at it. "We're getting a pet rabbit? I never had a pet rabbit – or a pet at all, for that matter."

"Pet?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I already have eight ninken as is. This rabbit here is for your training."

"Training?"

"Yes, training."

"As in training to learn how to take care of a pet, right?"

"Or learning how to successfully kill your opponent. Give or take."

"This is a joke, right?" I asked for clarification. "I'm not killing a fucking animal. It's innocent."

"Until proven guilty."

" _GUILTY OF WHAT?_ " I gripped my head in frustration. This reminded me of the time Naruto "accidentally" killed a rabbit during his wave mission, upsetting Sakura. Apparently, I was Sakura in that situation. I can admit I was often aloof and cold, but at the same time, I hated witnessing and committing violence. Well, scratch that; I could definitely see to violence, however, only to a certain point. When I find myself getting carried away, I'm sure to stop myself.

I quickly made an excuse whilst scratching the back of my neck. "Besides, when will I ever have to kill anyone or anything? Everything we've been doing was just to help you, not me."

Kakashi hummed, easily thinking of a comeback. "I might take you camping one day and deliberately leave you there. You never know." He put the cherry on top by doing his eye smile, blatantly ignoring the latter sentence I stated.

"Yep," I came to a conclusion. "You're a sadist."

"W-What now?"

"You are most definitely a sadist," I clarified. "I mean, no one can beat Sougo, but I was expecting more out of you, _sensei_." **(2)**

Kakashi stared at me for what seemed like an eon. "Who's Sougo?"

"You ask me who someone is but you're not gonna deny you're a sadist?"

"Maa, aren't you like, eight? How do you know what a sadist means? Who have you been hanging out with? _Who's Sougo_?" Kakashi wasn't letting this go. His narrowed eyes told me that much. Though, I did notice him trying to play it off by rubbing the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes and stood to my feet. "I use to read a lot of stories," I shrugged. "Plus, Sougo is a fictional character." He probably wasn't, considering I was in a world filled with fictional characters. I don't know how I ended up here – most likely some form of death – but Gintama would have been a better choice. Now, the plot of that anime, I could most likely meddle with and force myself to eat a bunch of mayonnaise so that Hijikata would be attracted to me. Then, we would have babies and live happily ever after.

But here, in Naruto? Things weren't that easy.

He sighed, "Let's just get back to training."

I chuckled dryly, "I'm not killing that rabbit."

Kakashi shrugged. "Then I will." He took out a pocketed kunai and placed said weapon to the animal's throat. I winced and quickly looked away. "So you're just going to let me kill it without a fight?"

"There's no fighting with you," I answered him, crossing my arms. I didn't dare to turn around. "You'd quickly pin me to the ground with a knif—kunai to my neck instantaneously. I wouldn't be able to help the rabbit no matter what I did."

"Whilst that may be true, I could've had a heart attack which would increase your chances of taking me down and saving the lagomorph." He argued.

"And what are the chances of miracles, such as my enemy having a heart attack, happening on the battlefield?"

"You never know until you try."

"And when I do try, I might die." _Again_ , I finished in my head.

"Might."

"Sensei do you want me dead, or…?"

"I want you to not be afraid to kill someone," he answered, obviously frustrated from me talking back. "If a shinobi hesitates on the battlefield, do you know what will happen? They die, simply put. And if you ever had the option to save your comrade, you _do it_. Here, in Konohagakure, the Will of Fire is our shinobi way." Kakashi found his resolve and stared me down.

"Once again, I didn't sign up to become a shinobi. I'm just here to help you practice to be a good sensei," is something I would have said, but I held my tongue. He was speaking from experience, and I knew that more than anyone. I knew I was being difficult and I also knew that doing this was meant for pushing me out of my comfort zone. I swallowed pass the growing, anxious lump in my throat.

"F-Fine," I finally said after a pregnant pause. "I'll kill the stupid rabbit." I walked up to him and snatched the rabbit from his hands wordlessly. I grabbed a random kunai from the ground from training earlier and held it to the animal's neck whilst kneeling on the ground. With my eyes shut, I drew the kunai across his neck. Feeling the rabbit squirm in my hands disgusted my soul, never mind the blood spilling over my hands.

I never felt so… _villainous_ in my life.

When the rabbit when lump in my hands, I stood up, face similar to a blank sheet of paper. "A-Are we done for today?" It came out more monotone than I expected it would be.

Kakashi looked at me with curious eyes but he only answered with a simple yes before using his body flicker jutsu to disappear from the training grounds.

I couldn't find it in me to move.

* * *

First I found similarities to Sakura in myself, and now, I feel like Shikamaru. Instead of watching clouds, I found myself stargazing. I found peace in this as my mind was rambling from earlier. It was my first time killing anything, exempting disgusting insects. When Kakashi had vanished from the training grounds, I couldn't move – or more like I didn't want to. I was sure to sit far away from the rabbit corpse as possible, however. I completely ignored the dried blood on my right hand as I stared blankly out in the sky.

I never thought something so little as killing a rabbit could take such a toll over me. Out of all the TV and anime shows I've watched, animals being killed – even humans for that matter – never bothered me but now that it was actually me killing them, it felt so wrong. Taking a life just to have training material was out of a norm, never mind people who actually hunt for enjoyment.

It was things like this that made villains into who they were.

Kakashi had better watch out… Not that I'd ever become a villain. I didn't have the balls for it.

Hearing a rustle in the bushes, I rolled my eyes. "Leave me the hell alone, Kakashi." Instead of hearing a smart retort, I heard an animal grunt instead. I furrowed my eyebrows; did he send one of his ninken to come and get me? That's unlikely since he has yet to introduce me to them, anyway.

The grunt slowly turned into a growl and I quickly hopped on my feet. I would've never imagined a wild boar in the middle of the training grounds, nor have I ever imagined me staring deep into the eyes of a wild boar. "Oh fuck me," I grumbled, quickly jumping back.

The hairy mammal didn't hesitate to charge at me and I easily dodged it by jumping back a few feet. Was this kind of test? Was it possible to henge into an animal? If so, I'm definitely letting Kakashi have it, after this. I found myself high in a thin tree, AKA, my safe haven. "God, what the hell did I ever do to you?" I muttered, glaring down at the boar. It responded equally by ramming itself into the tree.

I growled as I jumped into a different tree. Of course, it followed me, anger seeming never ending. _You have to kill it_ , something told me and I shook my head. "Kakashi can go fuck himself. There's no way I'm killing that bastard."

Thinking logically, my eyes drew to the dried blood on my right hand. I should've washed my hands immediately; the boar was most likely drawn to the smell of the rabbit's blood on my hand. He thinks I'm his prey. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

With another ram to the not-so-sturdy, I lurched forward and found myself coming closer to the ground. Gritting, I somehow flipped myself midair and was careful to land on my feet. Completely forgetting about the boar, a smile crawled its way on my face and a wave of adrenaline washed over me. "I guess all that training was worth—!"

One of its tusks managed to graze the side of my thigh and I grunted, jumping a few feet back and whipped out a few shuriken.

 _I glanced at Kakashi only to realize he was too caught up in his new friend to even pay attention to his own endangered student. Suddenly, I went from glancing at my sensei, to having the shit slapped right out of me. "Neji! I'm a girl! Go easy on me!" I shouted, tears from my pain forming in my eyes._

" _Never look away from your opponent!" Neji argued, a frown evident on his face. He completely ignored the girl comment._

"Dammit Neji, stop being right," I mumbled, throwing the three shuriken in my hand at the charging boar. None of them even grazed the wild animal, thanks to my mediocre accuracy. Luckily, it only served the purpose of a distraction and I grabbed the butt of a kunai not far off the ground from me. Stepping to the side, the boar rammed into a small boulder and I held back a chuckle at its blatant stupidity.

While it struggled to pull its tusks from the boulder, I took this chance to end its life.

" _There's no fighting with you," I answered him, crossing my arms. I didn't dare to turn around. "You'd quickly pin me to the ground with a knif—kunai to my neck instantaneously. I wouldn't be able to help the rabbit no matter what I did."_

" _Whilst that may be true, I could've had a heart attack which would increase your chances of taking me down and saving the lagomorph." He argued._

"First Neji, now Kakashi? What's next, Sasuke?" I muttered, realizing the boar being stuck in the boulder was my miracle. With a shaking hand, I raised the kunai above the boars head.

" _I want you to not be afraid to kill someone," he answered, obviously frustrated from me talking back. "If a shinobi hesitates on the battlefield, do you know what will happen? They die, simply put."_

"Stupid, unnecessary flashbacks," I growled, bringing the kunai down on its head. It squirmed for a short while before gradually coming to a standstill. I sighed, flicking the few drops of blood from my hand. "A bath would be nice…"

"It would be; I can smell you from here." I snapped my head up and noticed Neji was standing in a tree, looking down on me with crossed arms.

"Really? What do I smell like?" I came back, absentmindedly grabbing my kunai from the boar's head.

"Like a rodent. It's disgusting," he spoke, raising his head with a frown.

"I have half the mind to hug you."

"You mean, half the mind to die?"

"Didn't know a hug was the equivalent to death."

"The more you know." He leaned against the tree coolly. "We're going."

"Why would you lean when we're about to leave?" I asked him with a smirk. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere with you. You might take me an empty alley, beat me up like you always do, and leave me there for dead."

"Idiot, Kakashi-san asked me to retrieve you."

"Since when were you Kakashi's fanboy?" I queried. "Never mind that question. Why couldn't he get me himself?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"We merely crossed paths, that is all." He frowned deeper at the mention of being a 'fanboy.' "And he was needed at the Hokage's tower. Do not even bother to ask because not even I know the details."

"'Not even I know the details,'" I mocked as I jumped on an adjacent tree. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm superior to you, simply put." He took the lead, hopping from tree to tree and I just barely managed to keep up.

"Great way to encourage your friends, Neji-kun," I rolled my eyes.

"Friends?" He chuckled humorously. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

"We've been acquainted for four months," I deadpanned. "That's more than enough time to build bonds with people."

"To be accurate, you've been here for four months. I've known you for two month and half due to you being hospitalized the first time you came here." Neji clarified. "Besides, I have no bonds with you."

"Yeah, well fuck your accuracy," I rolled my eyes. I completely ignored his last sentence. There was no use of arguing with a closed minded kid such as Neji. I'll just have to wait x amount of months before Naruto punched some senses into him.

The rest of the way was quiet; the only sound being heard was the both of us rustling against the trees. We part ways as I was heading home and he was heading towards the Hyūga compound. Getting home safely, I barely remembered to take my black sandals off at the door – it's been four months and I'm still not use to this etiquette – and headed straight to the bathroom.

I practically threw my clothes off and hopped in the shower.

Like every normal person in the world, everyone knew that taking a shower was a two-step process: you wash, then you think. After washing my body's entirety – sure to scrub away at the blood on my right hand – a lot of stupid scenarios popped up inside of mind. I don't think I would ever see the day that Kisame and I would get married and have talking anchovies as babies. I totally dismissed the thought of seeing myself caught in a love triangle between Deidara and Minato. And the day my breast grew larger than Hinata's was the day Obito's plan being one-hundred percent successful.

Amidst of these random thoughts, I found myself thinking about why Kakashi would be called to the Hokage's office. It would be less likely he would be given a mission knowing that Kakashi is my pseudo sensei for a while. However, that reason could be utterly exempted just because it's only for practice. Plus, he needs commission so doing a few missions here and there would help him pay bills and the sort. Yet and still, he's the only Hatake in the village so when his father committed suicide, I'm sure he got his fortune by default.

I ended my shower indecisively and wrapped a towel around my person and my hair. I exited the bathroom and started to my room. I heard the front door open so I immediately assumed it was Kakashi. I paid no mind to the latter as he stopped by the hallway. Seeing as I wasn't going to speak, he did instead. "You're home," was his 'witty' greeting. "I thought you were going to spend the night with wild animals and insects." And there it was.

I dismissed his sarcasm with the wave of my hand. "Tried that and I ended up killing an animal so yeah, thanks, sensei." I rolled my eyes and headed to my room, closing the door behind me.

I sighed and quickly put some clothes on before setting up my futon. In the midst of this, my door opened and I didn't even look up at the silver haired cyclops. "I'm leaving for a mission tonight." Was what he said.

"Yeah?" Was my disinterested comeback but in reality, I wanted to ask him so much more.

Kakashi hummed. "I'll be gone for about three days. In the meantime, you will be training with Gai's team."

"You're saying that to get a rise out of me, aren't you?"

"I'm serious," he sighed. "You should take me seriously…" he muttered in Japanese.

"Well, I killed another animal. I think that's me taking you seriously," was my smart remark.

"Wait until you're forced into a situation that'll make you kill a human," he tutted, crossing his arms.

"What?"

He closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame. "I'm sure you were forced to kill whatever animal you killed, ne? Situations happen like that all the time: either your life, or the enemies. You're forced to make a quick decision in a short amount of time."

"Thankfully I won't be forced to do anything," I grabbed the folded blankets from the closet and spread them on the futon. "After the next four months, I'm finished playing ninja."

"We'll see," he smirked, walking up to me. On instinct, I backed back, giving him a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you going to give me a hug before I leave?"

"G-Get away from me?" My face began to burn as I found my back against the wall. Stupid Kakashi. Who willingly wants to hug another when they're clearly upset with you?

"I know you're upset with me, but I'm going to miss you while I'm away. Aren't you going to miss me?" He cackled dryly.

"S-Stop teasing me, you moron," I bit, quickly ducking under him and running out of the room.

Soon, I was being chased by a devilishly amused Kakashi and the house was reduced to shambles, thanks to me jumping amongst tables, counters, and couches. I'm sure he didn't mind anyhow – it was something different than his usual mediocre get up. Aside from his attractive apartment, Kakashi managed to catch me and gave me a noogie of my lifetime.

Which was better than a hug. A hug was the equivalent to sentimental moment and I wanted to avoid that at all cost.

With a relieved sigh, Kakashi said, "You're cleaning all of this up."

I smiled bitterly at him and replied, "I know."

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

"On a serious note, you should show some form of affection before I'm off," Kakashi stated, matter of factly.

"No way in hell. Just who are you? The _real_ Kakashi would never ask for something so ridiculous!" I accused.

"You know what happened last time, don't you?" He eye smiled.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Yeah, you made me clean your entire apartment..." I muttered.

"Besides," he stated, waving his hand, "I think a hug will be a great experience for you."

"You say that like I've never hugged anyone."

Kakashi hummed.

"Just how cold do you think I am?!"

"Extremely."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there was the short time skip which now you know she completed her chakra exercises and now does rigorous training and sparring with Kakashi. Also, the effects of unlocking her heart chakra are now gone (-: No more flashbacks!**_

 _ **Plus, Sherri experienced her first kill! Some might find the way she was acting completely weird, but Sherri has the fear of killing/ harming people in a serious manner nor does she like witnessing someone getting overkilled.**_

 _ **(1): Just in case you're lost about how the perception of time she's been in the Naruverse, I'm clarifying two months have already passed when Kakashi mentioned the academy students graduating in six months. So by the time she's been there for eight months, team 7 would be formed already.**_

 _ **(2): Gintama reference, yay! Sougo Okita is an infamous and open sadist in Gintama. It's a really funny and great show; I suggest you all watch it (-:**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means a lot! *insert heart emoji***_

 _ **Question of the Chapter (because these things are fun to do): What got you into anime?**_


End file.
